Pesadillas de Comidortia
by LizaNny
Summary: Zim aun tiene recuerdos de Comidortia, aunque había estado trabajando en bloquearlos... ahora que ha empezado una relación con Dib, no deja que lo toque... ¿que podrá hacer Dib para ayudarlo? actualizado, 3er capi actualizado mal summary, 1er fic de
1. Capítulo 1: Pesadillas

INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ, (si fueran míos seria un completo desastre ^^Uu)

Esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras miraba el episodio 16: EL COCINERO QUE VINO DE TODO EL ESPACIO, y me hizo pensar el porque realmente Zim huyó de Comidortia.

Esta historia tendrá de dos a tres capítulos, por lo pronto este es el primero.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**PESADILLAS**

-Sizz lorr... no... alejate... no¡ no.. no¡ -el ojirosa decía entre sueños

-Amo¡ despierte amo¡ -el pequeño robot hacía esfuerzos por despertar a su amo de aquella pesadilla

-ALEJATE¡ -Zim se despertó de golpe muy soprendido...- o.. solo fue otra de esas estúpidas pesadillas con Sizz Lorr...

-¿Porqué sueña tanto con ese tal Sizz Lorr amo?- pregunto el robot

-No tengo la intención de recordarlo, ni mucho menos de decirtelo Gir...- en ese momento sonó la alarma del despertador del irken- es hora de irme a la eskuela Gir... - Zim se colocó sus contactos y la peluca y se encaminó a la puerta, después de todo casi siempre dormitaba en el sofa de la sala- Gir, entra en modo de defensa.. que nadie entre a la casa- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de suspenso

-SI AMO OBEDEZCO¡- el pequeño robot de ojos cian se llevo la mano a la frente en modo de obediencia, después camino hacia una de las ventanas y saltó por ella

-Ahh... ¿que haré con ese robot?...- se preguntó a el mismo el irken y salio de la casa, fue despedido por sus robo-padres y cerro la puerta- Gnomos, cuiden la casa¡- dio esa ultima orden y comenzó a caminar hacia la eskuela, en estilo militar como siempre lo hacia

Llego a dicho lugar, entro hasta su aula y se sentó en su lugar, no miró a su alrededor para ver si ya había llegado el cabezón, no le importaba, por alguna razón se sentía desanimado; hacia tiempo que tenia pesadillas con aquel cocinero que era su amo en Comidortia.

El tiempo se le pasó rápido, tan rápido que ni noto que ya habían salido al receso, bajo de su pupitre y dio unos pasos lentos hasta llegar a la cafetería, al llegar ahi ya lo esperaba Dib con una buena cantidad de latas de frijoles en mano.

-Zim¡ comete esta lata de frijoles¡ -grito el pelinegro y hecho a reír de manera sonora, le lanzo la lata abierta que tenía en la mano, pero noto que Zim no la esquivó, dejó que la lata le diera directo en la cara, por consecuencia éste comenzó a quemarse, sin embargo, no le grito ningún insulto a Dib- ¡VEN TODOS! ¡ES UN EXTRATERRESTRE! ¡SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO!- pero noto que le gritaba a la nada, pues todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos

El ojiazul (le llamare asi a Zim cuando traiga los contactos) se sentó en una de las bancas y recargó su cabeza en la mesa, y asi se quedo durante un tiempo, soportando los golpes de las latas llenas de frijoles.

-''que le esta pasando a Zim.. no es normal que no me grite 'Larva humana y lalala'...'' - penso el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos de Zim- ¿que te pasa Zim? no es normal que no me insultes...

Zim tan solo levanto la cabeza y lo miro, Dib noto que la mirada de el alienígena era de profunda tristeza

-¿Estás bien?- el tono de voz del pelinegro era de preocupación

Zim guardo silencio unos instantes, se puso de pie y lo miro de nuevo; la mirada del ojiazul expresaba un grito de auxilio... comenzó a caminar, llego hasta los baños de la eskuela y entro, se miro en el espejo... no se sentía normal, no era normal que no tuviera deseos de invadir la Tierra, no era normal que no insultara a su archienemigo de la eskuela.. algo no estaba bien; entonces escucho que la puerta de los baños se abría, miro a través del espejo la silueta de un chico de gabardina que se acercaba a el después de haber cerrado la puerta.

-¿Que quieres larva-Dib?- su tono de voz indicaba molestia

Dib se rasco la nuca - veras... -miro al suelo- se me hace demasiado extraño que no me insultaras hace unos momentos cuando te lance los frijoles... se que ya no estamos en la primaria y que esta es la preparatoria.. pero aun asi...- Dib se sorprendió al ver como su enemigo extraterrestre caía de rodillas al piso, sosteniendo su rostro, se notaba que se colaban gruesas lagrimas através de los dedos de Zim

-Mono-Dib... -su voz se escuchaba entrecortada

Dib no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que lo miraba llorar, nunca lo había visto asi, solo en algunas ocasiones, como cuando le dio una patada en la entrepierna, o la vez en que lo golpeo en su Squiddly-Spooch

-Z..Zim.. ¿porque es que estas asi?- pregunto el ojimiel

Zim reacciono inmediatamente, se estaba mostrando debil ante el enemigo, con sus guantes se limpio el rostro y se incorporo, había recobrado rápidamente la compostura - ¡Zim no es ningún debil, Mono-Dib! ¡Zim no puede mostrarse debil frente al enemigo!- gritó y se dirigió a su estilo hacia la puerta

A Dib no lo podía engañar, algo le pasaba, pero lo iba a dejar pasar, después de todo era su enemigo...

-Sueño de Zim-

Zim respiraba agitadamente -agh.. Sizz... Lorr... alejate¡ no.. no!.. vete¡ vete¡ - el ojirosa gritaba a ver la enorme silueta acercarse a el -¡ALEJATE!

-fin sueño Zim-

Zim abrió los ojos soprendido y profirió un grito muy fuerte, tal parecía que había dormitado en el salón y que había tenido una pesadilla de nuevo, miro a su alrededor, todos los compañeros lo miraban extraño, se limpió un poco de saliva que tenía alrededor de la boca y se froto los ojos quitandose unas lagrimas que luchaban por salir - ¡¿QUE TANTO ME MIRAN TONTOS HUMANOS? EHH?¡

-Zim¡ deja de dormitar y presta atención¡ - la profesora gritó- ahora, continuemos, la maqueta del sistema solar será para el viernes, solo tienen dos días ya que hoy es martes, no se les valla a olvidar, recuerden que es el 50% de su calificación... ahora, únanse en equipos de dos personas- la profesora sonrío, por suerte ella no era como la maestra Bitters, esta maestra era mucho mas agradable

En seguida, los adolescentes empezaron a formar equipos, Dib tan solo observaba y miro que Zim se había quedado sin equipo igual que el... sabia lo que significaba eso...

-Bien... todos tienen equipo, anoten sus nombres en un trozo de papel, y tráiganlo al escritorio... -la maestra se quedo en silencio observando a ambos chicos- tal parece que este par se quedo sin equipo.. bien, Dib, Zim, ustedes serán pareja, anoten su nombre en una nota y tráiganlo antes de salir - la profesora les sonrío y de nuevo se dirigió al resto del grupo- y continuando, después de que anoten sus nombres, comiencen a ponerse de acuerdo acerca de como será su maqueta...

La profesora siguió hablando, sin embargo nadie le prestaba atención, todos habían comenzado a hablar acerca de ese trabajo que harían, y Dib observó esto, asi que el se puso de pie y camino hacia con Zim

-Oye Zim, anota tu nombre en esta hoja- el pelinegro le ofreció la hoja que ya tenía su nombre

Zim tomo la hoja y lo escribió en idioma irken -allí esta humano, ¡ahora no me molestes! - gritó el irken

Dib miro la hoja, había robado un programa de la casa de Zim que era un codificador, asi que sabia leer irken- Zim... esto es irken, y la profesora no lo entenderá- dijo el Membrana y con la goma del lápiz borró aquel dato y escribió correctamente el nombre de su enemigo- asi se escribe - sonrió y le mostró la hoja

-No me interesa mono-humano- Zim giró su cabeza para no verlo

-Como sea- el chico de espejuelos caminó hacia el escritorio de la maestra y dejó la nota en el, caminó hacia su pupitre y lo movió para sentarse a un lado de Zim

-¿Qué estas haciendo mono?- pregunto Zim extrañado al ver como su enemigo se sentaba a su lado

-Me sentaré junto a ti para ponernos de acuerdo sobre como será la maqueta, estaba pensando en que podríamos hacerla de manera holográfica, ya que poseo la suficiente tecnología como para hacerla de esa manera, asi no será igual que el resto que la harán de cartón y periódico- respondió el chico

Zim lo miró, ahora también Dib se comportaba extraño con el, no lo entendía, tal parecía que no lo quería molestar

-Me parece bien mono-Dib- Zim lo analizaba completamente, cada una de sus acciones, justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba la salida de clases

-Y no se les olvide el trabajo, el mejor recibirá diez puntos extra- dijo la maestra- ahora, pueden salir- justo cuando dijo eso ultimo, los adolescentes empezaron a salir del aula, incluso algunos por las ventanas, tal y como en la primaria

Zim y Dib salieron por la puerta, caminando tranquilos

-Oye Zim, ¿en dónde quieres hacer el trabajo? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba bien la mochila de colgadera que llevaba- ya se¡ en tu casa -dijo sonriente al haberse respondido asi mismo

-¿¡mi casa!- grito el irken- ¿en mi casa porque larva?

-Veamos, porque allí supongo que tienes mas datos para hacer una buena maqueta del sistema solar

-Si, pero ¿porque quieres allí?

-Porque si no usamos esos datos, no obtendremos los diez puntos, entonces no serás el mejor de la clase, y no serás superior a los humanos- Dib se reía entre dientes al ver que Zim había caído en ese juego

-Tienes razón Dib, ¡vamos a mi casa!, allí habrá suficiente información - Zim sonrío maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar rápido

Dib estaba un tanto feliz al ver que había animado a Zim, más que nada porque era la primera vez que escuchaba al irken llamarlo por su nombre, en lugar de esos apodos que siempre le decía; además que estaba teniendo dificultad para seguirle el paso, aparentemente lo había animado de mas.

Después de haber caminado un rato, llegaron a la casa de Zim, el propietario se acercó a la casa y abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo- dijeron los robo-padres al unísono, después se retiraron de ahí dejando a ambos chicos solos

Había pasado tiempo desde que Dib había entrado a esa casa por ultima vez- tu casa no ha cambiado nada Zim- dijo el pelinegro mientras se quitaba la mochila y la dejaba en el sillón

-Supongo que no humano- Zim también se quitó la mochila (su PAK no, una mochila de colgadera que también lleva), después caminó hacia la cocina y movió la mesa que estaba allí para llevarla al frente del sofa, ya ahí la acomodo correctamente y se sentó

-Pudiéramos haber hecho los planes y bocetos de la maqueta en la cocina Zim, no era necesario que movieras la mesa- el pelinegro sonrió

-En ese caso- Zim se puso de pie e iba a comenzar a mover la mesa hacia la cocina, cuando sintió que una mano sostenía la suya

-Era broma Zim, gracias por moverla- dijo Dib- ahora comencemos con los planos

Zim lo miró y le sonrió como si hubiese sido un reflejo, fue y se sentó a lado de aquel humano que lo acompañaba, sacaron los cuadernos y comenzaron a hacer los planos para la maqueta holográfica.

-Zim, podrías traer los datos del sistema solar, estos datos que vienen en el libro son insuficientes- dijo Dib mientras leía el libro de geografía de segundo semestre

-De acuerdo mono- Zim se puso de pie y se encamino hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su laboratorio, tardó unos minutos y regreso por donde mismo- los traje Dib- llevaba una especie de tableta electrónica pero más avanzada, la dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó a lado de Dib

-Gracias- Dib la tomó y comenzó a escribirlos en su cuaderno, sus lentes comenzaron a caérsele del puente de la nariz, con su dedo índice los acomodo- ¡estos datos si que son buenos!- exclamó- nada que ver con el libro

-Que bien que te son de utilidad mono- Zim sonrió levemente, de pronto miró a Dib muy cerca de el, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca- ¿que tienes mono? ¿porque te acercas tanto a mi?- pero por respuesta obtuvo un beso, sintió como su lengua se entrelazaba con la del humano, lo miró fijamente, el tenía los ojos abiertos, y cuando miró que el (Dib) cerró los ojos, el (Zim) también lo hizo

Dib lo disfrutaba, jamás pensó que se atrevería a besar a su enemigo, a la persona que había odiado tanto por cuatro años... jugueteaba con la lengua de Zim, era suave, después metió la mano debajo del bluson rosa que llevaba Zim, su piel era suave, la mano paso a por detras de la espalda y la rasguño suavemente, sintió como el irken se estremecía ante aquel contacto... pero de pronto sintió que Zim lo empezaba a empujar con las manos, tratando de quitárselo de encima, hasta que recibió un fuerte empujón que lo separo del ojiazul definitivamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Zim?- la voz del pelinegro denotaba molestia

Zim estaba sobre sus patas mecánicas, las había desplegado para separarse lo mas posible de Dib -¡NO TE ME ACERQUES MONO-BESTIA-DIB!- gritó Zim lo mas alto que su voz le permitía

Dib lo miro detenidamente, estaba llorando, se acerco a el y le tendió la mano- baja Zim, quiero hablar bien contigo

Zim miró la mano del pelinegro, la tomo y guardo sus patas, cayó de pie en el suelo y se encaminó al sillón, se sentó.

-Verás Zim.. para mi no es fácil admitir algo como lo que te voy a decir, comenzando porque eres un extraterrestre y porque eres mi enemigo.. pero.. la verdad es que ya tiene algún tiempo que siento algo extraño cada vez que te miro y... -el pelinegro no termino de hablar, su boca fue sellada con un beso que le daba su enemigo

Ese beso parecía que lo disfrutaban los dos... se besaban apasionadamente, hasta que Zim comenzó a cortar aquel beso empujando a Dib nuevamente, este de inmediato se hecho hacia atrás

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto el pelinegro con molestia nuevamente

-No me toques.. no me toques humano...- Zim subió las piernas al sillón y las abrazo, recargo su frente sobre sus rodillas mientras repetía lo mismo una y otra vez

-Zim... ¿estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar.. alejate de mi... no me toques...

-Pero Zim...- Dib se acerco para intentar abrazar a Zim, pero este sacó uno de sus apéndices* y lo alejo de el, pero Dib no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, a como pudo se acerco a él y lo abrazo

-¡ALEJATE DE MI MONO APESTOSO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Zim ponía resistencia a aquel abrazo, pero termino por ceder ante aquellos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban

-Dime que tienes... dime porque estas asi tan seguido... porque ya no eres el mismo de antes que me gritaba insultos a mitad de clase y aquel que se la pasaba pensando en como conquistar la Tierra- Dib tenia recargada la cabeza de Zim contra su pecho

-Yo... no pienso decirte... pero quiero seguir haciendo este trabajo- Zim se reincorporó sentándose nuevamente en el sillón mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, de inmediato reviso los cálculos que había que hacer para lograr que la tableta que tenían destinada para el trabajo, tuviera una proyección holográfica en tercera dimensión

Dib tan solo lo miro, no quería seguir molestando al irken, asi que solo lo dejo asi y continuó revisando los datos que Zim le había traído, estaba sorprendido por la exactitud de estos, incluso había logrado encontrar algunas constelaciones de las cuales no se tenían registros

-¡Zim mira esto! ¡Por mercurio! ¡no puedo creer que encontré esta nueva constelación! y... -el pelinegro se quedo callado, Zim estaba durmiendo profundamente- Zim... seguramente debes estar cansado.. te vi que dormiste en clase... será mejor que te deje dormir...- dijo y después se quedo en silencio trabajando, vio que el irken temblaba un poco por lo que se quito su gabardina y se la hecho encima, continuo con su trabajo hasta que miro la hora- diez treinta... -dijo en voz baja, se le había ido el tiempo volando, tomo sus cosas y se acerco a Zim para besar su frente, después se encamino a la puerta y salió de ahí

-FLASH BACK EN EL SUEÑO DE ZIM-

-Soy tu amo ahora Zim... me perteneces... no tienes otra opción mas que obedecerme- decía aquel irken de gran tamaño

-¡No! ¡Zim se resiste a ser esclavo de alguien como tu!- grito el pequeño irken

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?- aquel irken que se proclamaba dueño del menor lo tomo por el cuello- ¡ME PERTENECES ZIM A PESAR DE LO QUE DIGAS! AHORA...- le arrancó el uniforme de Shloogorghs y lo lanzó contra el piso, haciendo que Zim se golpeara con fuerza, se subió sobre el- ¡CON ESTO ENTENDERÁS QUIEN ES TU AMO!

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡NO! ¡ALEJATE SIZZ LORR!- Zim gritaba para que el mencionado se alejara de el sin obtener resultados, lo pateaba y lo golpeaba pero aquel era mucho mas grande que el

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? ¡TE DIJE QUE SOY TU AMO!- le golpeo con mas fuerza

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK EN EL SUEÑO DE ZIM-

-no... no... ¡NO!- Zim despertó de aquella pesadilla, estaba transpirando- otra maldita pesadilla- se puso de pie y la gabardina del pelinegro cayó al suelo, recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, observó detenidamente la mesa y había una nota- _'pasare por ti a las siete para irnos juntos a la preparatoria''_...- leyó el ojirosa- _''ya hice los planos de la maqueta, hoy programaremos la tableta''_... valla, ese humano si que trabajo...-levantó la gabardina y la puso sobre el sofa, caminó hacia la cocina y se vio en el reflejo del televisor por accidente, se miró detenidamente, no había crecido tanto desde que había llegado a la Tierra- no he crecido nada- dijo para si mismo- el humano es demasiado alto y yo sigo siendo pequeño- se tocó el rostro, recordó que en la secundaria y la preparatoria todos le hacían burla por su estatura- mi altura no me ayudo en nada en defenderme en aquella ocasión...- fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el timbre de la casa, uno de los robo-padres abrió.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo- la robo-madre dijo y después se retiro dejando la entrada libre a Dib

-¿Estás listo para que vallamos juntos a clase?- pregunto sonriente Dib

-Humano... ¿porqué creciste tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Oh.. eso..- Dib observo a su enemigo y notó el porque preguntaba- se llama desarrollo... ¿no prestaste atención en clases de biología?... nosotros los humanos nos desarrollamos en la adolescencia y se detiene hasta cuando cumplimos veintiún años

-Con que es eso... y como yo no soy humano...- se llevo las manos a la boca y la cubrió, a pesar de que Dib ya sabia que era un extraterrestre, no lo había admitido frente a el

Dib se sorprendió por lo que le dijo el irken- Ja¡ admitiste que eres un extraterrestre - Dib sonrió - lamentablemente no traje una grabadora...

-Como sea mono- Zim se encaminó al sofa y tomo la gabardina, regreso y extendió su mano con el objeto- toma, gracias por cubrirme con ella- Zim sonrió un poco

-No es nada, además tengo otras tantas- Dib la tomó y la guardo en su mochila y miró accidentalmente su reloj- ¡por Venus Zim! son las siete quince, espero y lleguemos, date prisa a tomar tus cosas

Zim comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila y se la colocó y se encaminó a la puerta, Dib ya lo esperaba afuera- Computadora, activa las defensas en cuanto salgamos del perímetro

-En seguida- se escuchó la voz de la computadora de Zim

Salió de la casa y la puerta se cerró automáticamente, pero justo a mitad del jardín Dib lo cargo y se lo colocó en los brazos como si fuera un bebé y le dio un beso suave, esto tomó por sorpresa a Zim, pero solo atinó a corresponderlo, finalmente Zim rompió aquel beso

-Te dije que no me tocaras- Zim dio un salto de los brazos de Dib y comenzó a caminar

-Ya, disculpa pero... ¿porque no quieres que te toque? somos... somos pareja ¿no?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo Dib mientras trataba de seguirle el paso al irken

-FLASH BACK ZIM-

-Se supone que somos pareja Zim... tengo que derecho de hacerte todo lo que quiera- aquel irken le acariciaba las piernas a Zim mientras lo tenia atado

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-¡No! lo único que quieres humano es follarme... ¡y no puedo permitir eso! ¡no puedo permitir que quieran a Zim solo para eso!¡no puedo permitir que le vuelvan a hacer eso a Zim!- Zim aceleró el paso dejando atrás a Dib

-_''Solo para follar... no sabia que los extraterrestres conocieran ese termino... me salgo del punto... que se lo vuelvan a hacer''- Dib estaba hundido entre sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el salón de clases, tan solo paso a sentarse y miro a Zim que estaba con la cabeza recargada en la paleta del pupitre, algo definitivamente no andaba bien con el... se puso de pie y se acerco a Zim, le tocó el hombro- Zim... ¿que diablos te pasa?_

-¡Alejate Sizz Lorr!, ¡ni se te ocurra volverme a tocar!- Zim se puso de pie y se camino hacia atrás en donde tropezó con la maestra- ¡no me toques! - sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas- ¡ALEJATE!- salió corriendo del salón para dirigirse a los baños

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, esperen el segundo, que no tardare en subirlo… o quizás si, la bendita escuela ¬¬''


	2. Chapter 1: Mala racha

**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ **(si fuera mío, seria un completo desastre ^^Uu)

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de _PESADILLAS DE COMIDORTIA… _espero les guste, nos vemos abajo…

Con dedicatoria para: **VampireDarkRogueWind** que sigue mis historias, por lo menos las que he subido, al igual que para mis amigas del grupo ZaDr e IZ (Kirimi-neesan, Lety-neesan, Ryu-chan y Nyappy ^^... saludos xD)…

¡soliciten que las unamos!… que su solicitud no será denegada…

Ate._ la administradora del grupo (yo)

(no escribiré como se ve Dib en irken… solo imagínense que se ve como lo han dibujado para DA)

Disculpen el retraso… horribles… visiones… na, estoy bromeando XD… aunque realmente la vida si son horribles visiones o.o… como sea… este capítulo paso por readaptación gracias a una idea que me dio **Princes Slash, **y me disculpo por el error de escribir que los ojos de Zim con contactos son azules… fue un tremendo error, ahora en este capi corregí y ya son violetas… yeyyy¡ xD

Bueno, ya sin mas… nos vemos abajo (disculpen que el capi este flojo en un principio, esa es otra razón por la que me tarde ¬¬)

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: **

**MALA RACHA**

Dib corrió detrás de Zim, no importándole que perdería la clase, entró a los baños, típico lugar en el que Zim se escondía cuando estaba frustrado, incluso el, cuando se sentía frustrado iba a encerrarse en algún cubículo.

-¿Zim?- el pelinegro fue abriendo las puertas despacio, hasta que llegó a una en la cual se escuchaban sollozos, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente- ¿estás aquí?

-Vete estúpido-humano- Zim extendió una mano y cerro la puerta- no quiero ver a nadie

-No esta bien que te comportes así… y mucho menos conmigo- Dib abrió de nuevo la puerta- recuerda que tu y yo somos… -el pelinegro no completo la frase, Zim se había puesto de pie y lo miraba con rabia

-¡No somos nada!… ¡para lo único que me quieres es para follar ¿no?… igual que todos… siempre… solo quieren a Zim… para eso…- Zim extendió la mano y cerró la puerta- déjame solo… no quiero hablar con nadie

-Zim… yo no te quiero para eso… yo de verdad… te quiero…

-¡No mientas sucio humano!… siempre han querido a Zim para eso… ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo Zim!… ¡Yo en serio te quiero!

En el interior del cubículo se dejaron de escuchar los sollozos del ojiazul.

-Zim… ¿estás bien?- Dib abrió la puerta y miro que Zim estaba aparentemente dormido, entró al cubículo y le toco el hombro, el cuerpo de Zim se fue hacia atrás, Dib miro el suelo ya que miraba un destello verde- Zim… ¿Qué hiciste?

El pelinegro cargó a Zim y salió corriendo con el en brazos, Zim había cometido una gran estupidez.

Dib corrió sin cesar, dejando tras sí un rastro de sangre verdosa, pasados unos momentos había llegado hasta la casa-base de Zim, entro de inmediato y lo recostó en el sofa, miró sus muñecas, estaban cortadas.

-¿Por qué Zim?- se pregunto el pelinegro

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía perder mas tiempo, corrió hasta la cocina y busco en la alacena y en los cajones tratando de encontrar material de curación, por lo menos para detener la hemorragia, sin embargo no encontró nada .

-¿Dónde demonios guardas el botiquín estúpido alíen?- dijo con preocupación mientras seguía buscando en un cajón

-¡INTRUSO!- se escuchó una voz bastante grave, Dib volteó a mirar, el pequeño perrito verde estaba parado justo en la puerta de la cocina, había fruncido el ceño

-Gir… ¿sabes donde guarda Zim el botiquín?- Dib se escuchaba cada vez mas preocupado

-Solo eres tú niño cabezón- Gir volvió a hablar de manera normal- en seguida lo traigo- Gir se fue de ahí tarareando una canción alegremente, tardo unos instantes y regreso- toma Dib ¿para que lo quieres?- preguntó el perro-robot sin obtener respuesta

Dib se dirigió a la sala y miró a Zim, estaba cada vez mas pálido, miró de nuevo sus muñecas y las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse solas.

-Mi amo lo volvió a hacer… sus heridas siempre se cierran- dijo Gir, el pelinegro se sorprendió ante esa declaración

-¿Cómo que siempre se cierran? ¿Cuántas veces ha hecho antes esto?- Dib parecía mas preocupado

-Ya lo había visto hacerlo varias veces- Gir se notaba triste- constantemente es después de soñar con un tal Sizz-Lorr…

-¿Sizz Lorr?- a Dib se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido apenas hace poco, cuando Zim gritó ese nombre en el salón de clases- ¿Quién será ese?- se arrodillo a lado del sillón y comenzó a vendar las muñecas del extraterrestre, cuando terminó, este (Zim) fue abriendo los ojos lentamente- ¿Zim?

-Siempre es lo mismo… por mas que lo intente, la habilidad de curación de los irken no me dejara morir…- Zim se escuchaba bastante triste

Dib le miró, el irken no tenia brillo en sus ojos, aunque fueran parte del disfraz humano, habían perdido el brillo- ¿Por qué haces esas cosas Zim?- Dib sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar

El pelinegro noto que Zim se había sentado, el (Dib) se puso en pie y se sentó a su lado, le abrazo, pero en lugar de que correspondieran aquel abrazo, recibió un empujón.

-Te he dicho que no me toques estúpida larva- Zim dijo con desgano

Dib le abrazo de nuevo- Espera aquí Zim, iré por unas cosas, me mudare contigo para que estés tranquilo

-Él esta cerca…- Zim comenzó a llorar, se acurrucó en el pecho de Dib

-¡¿Quién esta cerca Zim? ¡Dime y le daré una paliza! ¡Mataré al que te este haciendo sentir tan mal!- Dib no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¿Zim?- escuchó unos suspiros profundos, movió un poco al ojiazul, tan solo para constatar de que se había quedado dormido

Lo recostó en el sillón de nuevo, le costo un poco de trabajo quitárselo de encima, Zim había clavado con fuerza sus garras en la espalda del pelinegro.

-Gir, cuida de Zim en lo que vuelvo, iré por nuestras cosas a la escuela y también iré a casa por algo de ropa para quedarme aquí… - Dib se encamino a la puerta

-Si señor- la voz de Gir se había vuelto grave y sus ojos rojos, había entrado en modo de defensa.

Dib salió de la casa, y comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta llegar a la eskuela, entro al salón, le miraban extraño, no se le hacia raro, siempre le miraban asi; en ese momento no tenían profesor, tomo la mochila de Zim y la suya, comenzó a caminar para salir, cuando entró la profesora.

-Jóvenes, todos a sus lugares, hoy tenemos tema nuevo- dijo aquella maestra- Dib, siéntate en tu lugar, eres el estudiante con mejores notas por lo que quiero que me ayudes a explicar el tema- la profesora sonrió

Dib tan solo se quedo quieto, tenía que irse ya, no quería que a Zim le pasará algo malo, con lo que le había dicho que había alguien cerca que le quería hacer daño…

-Esta bien señorita Liz- Dib dejo ambas mochilas en su lugar y se encamino al frente, terminando la hora se iría corriendo de nuevo hasta su casa por ropa y de ahí se iría a casa de Zim.

Pasó la hora de clase y se escuchó la campana que indicaba el fin de esta, Dib estaba aliviado, el tratar de explicar el teorema de Pitágoras a unos adolescentes con actitud de niños, le estaba empezando a fastidiar.

Apenas la maestra salió del salón y tomo sus cosas y las de Zim, comenzó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria, salió y siguió corriendo, llegó hasta su casa y entró a toda prisa.

-Hijo… saliste temprano…- Membrana no termino de hablarle, Dib le había interrumpido

-No tengo tiempo papá… para darte explicaciones… -Dib estaba agitado por tanto correr- tengo que irme ya a casa de Zim… solo vine por ropa… porque… me mudare con el- Dib corrió escaleras arriba y entro a su habitación, en otra mochila metió suficiente ropa por lo menos para esa noche y el día siguiente, también metió su computadora, cuando hubo hecho esto, bajo de nuevo las escaleras

-¿Cómo que te mudaras a casa de tu amigo extranjero?- Membrana estaba cruzado de brazos, no le agradaba la idea de que se mudara de la casa teniendo 17

Dib se detuvo, detecto en el tono de voz de su padre el disgusto.

-Te lo diré rápidamente… soy gay, Zim es mi pareja y en estos momentos el esta en problemas, se hace daño por alguna razón y tengo que averiguarla- Dib dijo eso con toda seriedad, esperaba que su padre lo aceptara… si no lo hacia, tendría que ponerse a trabajar para costearse los estudios y buscarse un departamento después de que Zim mejorara

Membrana se quedo en silencio pensando, no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que le acababa de decir su hijo.

-Por el momento te dejaré quedar en casa de tu amigo extranjero- Membrana se escuchaba serio- pero después quiero hablar contigo respecto a ese tema… retírate- finalizo el pelinegro y se encamino a su laboratorio

Dib dio un gran suspiro, se sentía aliviado de que por lo menos podría regresar a su casa… jamás penso en decirle de esa manera a su padre el hecho de ser gay, el tenia pensado decírselo de otra manera un poco mas suave que esa…

-_'¡Basta de pensamientos Dib! ¡Zim te está esperando en su casa!'_- pensó el pelinegro y se dio prisa a salir de ahí nuevamente, entro al garaje y subió a su motocicleta, cuidando de colocarse correctamente el casco, acomodo todo lo que llevaba de una manera que no se cayera y la encendió, comenzó a andar primero a velocidad moderada, para después pisar el acelerador e intentar llegar rápido.

Justo a mitad de camino, tuvo que detenerse, ya que por la calle había un accidente que tenia a todos los autos varados, aparentemente un cráter enorme había aparecido a mitad de camino, borrando del mapa de la ciudad a aproximadamente 124 millas (200 kilómetros), justo en el centro, donde se cruzaban todas las calles.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Dib, estaba desesperado, hacia dos horas que debía haber llegado a casa de Zim, y sin embargo no lo había logrado a causa de todos los hechos ocurridos anteriormente, quizás algo no quería que llegara a casa de Zim en esos momentos

Se retorno con dificultad, cuando logro salir de entre todos los autos, corrió de nuevo la moto, utilizando una desviación que conocía, era a través de un arroyo que se encontraba a 3 millas de ahí (4 kilómetros). Recorrió las tres millas hasta que llegó a la orilla del arroyo…

-¡Enciende maldita chatarra! ¡Enciende!- la motocicleta del pelinegro no encendía- tal parece que este no es mi maldito día…- se bajo de la moto y la orillo debajo de un árbol, se guardo las llaves en su gabardina y continuó a pie.

Atravesó el arroyo mojando sus botas nuevas, se le llenaron de fango.

-¡Joder!- soltó la palabra sin pensar, siendo que el odiaba decir esa clase de palabras.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a donde la tierra ya era firme y dejaba de ser fangosa, comenzó a correr, la casa de Zim estaba a 4 millas (6 kilómetros) de ahí… esa era la razón de por que no utilizaba ese dichoso atajo.

Rodeo personas, autos, pequeños perros chihuahuas, todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de su ex -enemigo… soltó todo lo que traía cargando y corrió hacia la casa, había un gran hueco en la pared de enfrente.

-¡ZIM!- el pelinegro gritó, toda la parte de la sala estaba destruida, señal clara de que ahí había ocurrido una batalla- ¡¿Dónde estas Zim?- recorrió el lugar tratando de encontrar al mencionado, pero no estaba

Se escuchó una pequeña tos, Dib se giró.

-¿Zim?- el pelinegro se acerco hacía donde se escuchaba y empezó a quitar los escombros

-Gracias Dib- era el pequeño robot

-¡¿Qué paso aquí Gir?

-A Zim se lo llevó un irken malo- el pequeño robot comenzó a llorar

Dib tomo a Gir por el cuello y lo agitó con violencia- ¡Te dije que cuidaras a Zim!, ¡¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije?- el pelinegro estaba muy molesto

-¡Era un irken muy grande!- Gir se estaba mareando, estaba a punto de lanzarle en la cara a Dib los waffles que recién se había comido- ¡me lanzó contra la pared y la atravesé!

Dib se detuvo, miro la cara de Gir por lo que lo alejo de el- un irken grande… Gir, ¿conoces a ese irken?

Gir se tardo en contestar, en ese momento vaciaba su estomago.

-Es el antiguo amo de mi amo… Zim trabajo en un lugar llamado Shloogorghs en Comidortia… siempre tiene pesadillas con el… es muy triste verlo asi… ya no tiene el mismo entusiasmo- Gir estaba muy triste, no había salvado a su amo- se llama Sizz Lorr

-Con que ese es Sizz Lorr… Gir, llévame hacia el laboratorio de Zim

-La computadora no aceptará su patrón de voz, solamente acepta el patrón de Zim

-¿A si?- Dib saco una pluma, la coloco sobre su garganta y la encendió, comenzó a carraspear, quitó la pluma- computadora, llévame al laboratorio- en aquel momento su voz era idéntica a la de Zim

La computadora inmediatamente bajo una capsula que lo transporto hasta el dichoso lugar, Gir lo siguió.

-¿Cómo lograste eso?- pregunto Gir

-Un distorsionador de voz… no por nada conseguí tanta información de Zim… con esto lograba meterme a la casa- seguía hablando exactamente igual- computadora, muéstrame información acerca de Sizz Lorr y Comidortia

-En seguida señor- la computadora respondió y en la pantalla apareció toda la información que buscaba, estaba en irken, afortunadamente Dib había aprendido a leer y a hablar con fluidez el idioma extranjero

-Comidortia… Es el planeta de comida rápida. El planeta entero está lleno de establecimientos de alimentos y tiene un centro de taxis. Sizz Lorr… Es un cocinero originario del planeta Irken Comidortia, en ocasiones maneja 'comida' especial para soldados elite de la galaxia… uno de esos 'platillos' especiales es…-Dib se quedo en silencio, no podía creer lo que leía…- computadora, muestra fotografías mías de mi tiempo en Comidortia

-En seguida- la computadora colocó en la pantalla las fotografías- pensé que ya no quería verlas nunca, después de lo que Sizz Lorr le hizo

-Bueno… creo que empiezo a superarlo- Dib se concentró en observar cada fotografía, no podía creer lo que miraba, se le salieron las lagrimas- con que por eso es… computadora, prepara el voot y llévame al angar- cerró los ojos, todo estaba tan mal, nunca había notado el porque Zim se asustaba al momento que las personas lo tocaban o se acercaban a el, o porque a ultimas fechas lloraba constantemente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente al voot, abrió la escotilla y la miró, la nave era muy pequeña para el, tenía que tener la estatura de Zim, era hora de probar su disfraz, se colocó un cinturón alrededor de su cadera y presiono el botón, inmediatamente te encontraba convertido en un irken de estatura media, un poco mas alto que Zim, entró en la nave, le quedaba aun pequeña, pero soportaría eso con tal de salvar a aquel extraterrestre que se había convertido en el único ser al que le importaba.

-¡Gir ven aquí!- gritó, inmediatamente el pequeño robot subió a la nave

-¿A dónde iremos humano cabezón?- preguntó el pequeño robot

-Iremos a Comidortia- comenzó a programar algunas coordenadas en el tablero del voot, definitivamente haber investigado la nave de Tak le había ayudado

El techo de la casa se abrió y salió la nave, ya era de noche, así que nadie notó la salida de aquella nave… y aunque fuera de día, no lo notarían, los humanos de la ciudad eran demasiado tontos como para notar una nave extraterrestre surcar el cielo de media tarde.

-Ya voy por ti Zim… tan solo… espérame…- el chico humano ahora con disfraz irken, sentía como sus ojos se inundaban, sintió una pequeña mano que le tocó el hombro, se giró y era Gir, le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

-Gracias Dib-

Aquellas palabras que le dijo el pequeño robot, lo motivaron a dar lo mejor de sí para rescatar al irken.

_-Mientras tanto en Comidortia, restaurante Shloogorghs-_

-Detente Sizz Lorr… no más… tu sabes que yo no suplico por nada… y… en esta ocasión lo estoy haciendo… me duele…- el irken fue silenciado, había recibido un golpe brutal en el rostro, se le salió un implante ocular, con su mano temblorosa lo tomo y lo reacomodo en su cuenca

-¡Soy tu amo Zim!…- el irken mayor tomo a Zim por el cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo- ¡Así que tienes que decirme amo!- le pateo para después levantarlo de nuevo y lanzarlo contra la pared

De la boca de Zim salió un fuerte gemido de dolor, acompañado de sangre verdosa, cayó al suelo, sintió como lo tomaban del cuello otra vez y lo lanzaban de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión contra una cama, Sizz Lorr se le subió encima y lo penetro fuertemente, entrando por completo… a Zim tan solo le escurrieron unas lagrimas por sus mejillas y gritó, un grito agudo que expresaba todo el dolor que sentía al haber sido abusado una y otra vez por el y por otras criaturas a las que lo había vendido por unos cuantos dineros; siempre golpes y maltratos.

Por eso se había escapado de ese maldito lugar, sabía que la misión a la que le habían mandado era una mentira, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar a que lo mandaran a cualquier parte del universo, si eso significaba estar lejos de Comidortia y de Sizz Lorr.

-Por favor… no mas… Sizz…- de nuevo le golpeo, con mas fuerza que antes, con la brutalidad de aquellos golpes, un irken común hubiera muerto, sin embargo, el no era eso, el era un soldado elite rebajado a ser parte de una apestosa cocina y después a ser enviado a una falsa misión, por algo no se había muerto ya después de tantos golpes y abortos, tenía bastante resistencia y una habilidad de regeneración superior a los demás irken- A… a… amo… por favor… -a Zim le desagradaba llamarlo asi…

-Eso es basura galáctica, asi me gusta que me llames, soy tu amo y de ahora en adelante eres mío…- Sizz Lorr se detuvo por unos instantes

Zim se tranquilizó, penso que por lo menos lo dejaría ese instante como premio por haberlo llamado así.

-Pero no…- siguió penetrándolo con fuerza

Zim tan solo atinaba a gritar, le dolía demasiado, se sentía tan mal por no poderse defender, era tan pequeño, tan diminuto como le habían dicho los altos… mientras que Sizz Lorr era mas alto y robusto, fácilmente lo sometía si se quería escapar o defender de sus intentos de violación.

-_'Dib… tan solo espero que no vengas… Sizz Lorr te matará si intentas rescatarme… solo déjame, encárgate de Gir y rehace tu vida, olvídate de mi… se feliz… yo ya no podré darte nada si me rescatas… o si me salvo de el… Te ama… Zim. Por favor Dib… espero hayas leído la nota que te deje en el sofa de la sala….' -_ el pequeño irken pensaba, mientras aun era abusado por Sizz Lorr.

* * *

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Y bien… espero les haya gustado el lemon del final… sinceramente creo que todo el capítulo quedo muy flojo… no le encuentro mucha coherencia, pero decidí poner en practica la idea que me dio **Princes Slash… **me pareció muy buena idea… por eso me tardé, porque el capi ya estaba escrito, y tuve que adaptarlo para complacer a mi lectora jeje… una disculpa a **VampireDarkRogueWind, **porque le dije que la historia era para el domingo, y me atrase 3 días… pero bueno, algunos inconvenientes y como dije, una readaptación del capítulo, además de varios procesos de limpieza por los que pasan las historias….

El capítulo se llamo MALA RACHA, porque Dib tuvo muy mala suerte ese día, tal parecía que el destino quería que Sizz Lorr se llevara a Zim, pero eso tiene una explicación mas adelante ^^, al igual el porque dice 'abortos'...

Esperen el siguiente con ansias, les digo que quizá para el miércoles de la semana que viene…

**Invasora Irken C. fuera ^^Vm **

**Miércoles 16 de mayo del 2012**

**12:07 am**

_**¿Reviews? **_


	3. Chapter 3: Declaraciones del pasado

**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ**, (si fueran míos seria un completo desastre ^^Uu)

**Esta historia la hago solo para el entretenimiento sin fines de lucro **(y por mera diversión mía)

**Dedicado a Kirmi-neesan, Lety-neesan, Ryu-chan y Nyappy, además de mi lectora VampireDarkRogueWind.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior… y ahora les dejo el tercero… quizás tenga que agregarle uno mas… un buen plus no sería mala idea ¿no?… bueno, dejemos de leer esta boba introducción y vayamos directo al capítulo ^^

(de nuevo… una disculpa, creí haber corregido el error de los lentes de contacto, pero resulta que fueron de otro fic… no ocurrirá en este, promesa de soldado elite ^^)

((aquí demostrare que los fics de tortura, violencia y gore son lo mío ¬u¬))

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**DECLARACIONES DEL PASADO**

-Eso es mi Zim…- el irken mayor tenía su miembro dentro de la boca de Zim

Zim tenía sus ojos cerrados… por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, le daba asco que Sizz Lorr aun no lo dejara tranquilo, pronto sintió una gran cantidad de sustancia llenar su boca, el irken mayor salio de inmediato, Zim quería vomitar lo que tenía en su boca, le asqueaba, sin embargo, Sizz Lorr se la cubrió con una mano.

-¡Trágala estúpido irken!… ¡Que quizá esto sea lo único que comas durante el día!- Sizz Lorr tomo las antenas de Zim

Zim ahogó un grito, no podía, no quería tragar esa porquería… era asqueroso, pero lo mas importante, sentía que se sofocaba, sus entradas de aire estaban bloqueadas, asi como podía captar oxígeno con sus antenas, podía con su boca, y ambas eran tomadas por Sizz… además de que al momento que había tomado sus antenas con fuerza, le había provocado un dolor inmenso, toda su cabeza había retumbado, también escuchaba por ellas, y al tomarlas asi causaba mucho dolor, sentía como estaba a punto de quebrarle una de ellas… y si era así, sería terrible, no volvería a ser igual.

No le quedaba de otra, cada vez perdía mas oxígeno.

-_'no puedo respirar… quiero morir de una vez pero… pero… el humano… Gir… mi hogar en la Tierra… no tengo opción'_- no le quedaba de otra… trago todo de golpe, en cuanto hizo eso, Sizz Lorr lo soltó, efectivamente le había quebrado una antena

-Abre la boca y muéstrame- el mayor se estaba acomodando el delantal de cocina

Zim abrió la boca, no tenía fuerza ni para reclamarle, sintió como lo ataba de sus brazos, sus piernas no las ató, quizá porque sabía que no podría caminar hasta no recuperarse.

-¿Porqué… hace… esto?- Zim estaba muy agitado

Sizz Lorr iba saliendo, y al escuchar la pregunta se giro para mirarlo- razones tendremos… - salió de ahí, dejando al irken en la oscuridad

-¿Razones tendremos?… dijo… tendremos…- en ese momento vacío su estomago, había vomitado demasiada sangre y semen de Sizz Lorr

Zim comenzó a llorar, pronto su ultimo período de fertilidad llegaría, y eso significaba que… otro aborto estaba cerca.

-Sigo sin entender porque hace esto…- decía entre sollozos- Dib humano… no vengas… el te matará… y yo te quiero tanto que prefiero que hagas tu vida con alguien mas que no sea yo- seguía sollozando- yo ya no soy el mismo… ya no te daré lo que era yo realmente - cerró sus ojos y entró en un sueño profundo

-_Voot, trayecto a Comidortia_-

- Do do do do doddy doom, do do do ~ -el pequeño robot cantaba

-Gir… cállate… por favor… - el irken estaba fastidiado, había estado cantando casi desde que salieron de la Tierra, sin embargo, el robot no se callaba, le miro con enfado

- Doom, dooo, doo fin- el pequeño robot se rió

-Finalmente te callaste…- el humano ahora irken se sintió extraño- no falles, no falles, ahora no falles… ¡ah!- de pronto estaba muy apretado en la cabina- malditos inventos fallidos… creo que tendremos que hacer una parada en alguna estación.

-¿Por qué no en esa?- Gir señalo por la ventana

Dib giro sus ojos ya que mover su cuerpo era imposible, era una nave de tono rosa quemado, de un tamaño enorme.

-Me parece bien… Gir, conduce el voot hasta la nave- dijo Dib- y apresúrate que me esta faltando el aire…. ¡ah!- Dib lanzo un grito, Gir había tomado el control y manejaba como todo un cafre

-¡Hace tanto que no miro a los altos!- gritó Gir emocionado

-¿Es la nave de sus superiores?

-¡Si! ¡Nunca me enviaron mis taquitos de payaso sin cabeza!…- conducía mas rápido ahora

-Manejas peor que yo en motocicleta Gir- Dib se rió un poco, por lo menos a lado de Gir se le olvidaban las preocupaciones.

_-Comidortia, restaurante Shloogorghs-_

Zim dormía profundamente, deseaba no despertar, si despertaba lo único que sentiría serían golpes y mas abusos por parte de Sizz Lorr.

-No vengas Dib… no vengas… no… quédate… en… la Tierra- Zim tenía otra pesadilla

-_pesadilla de Zim- _

_-¡TE ESCRIBÍ EN LA NOTA QUE NO VINIERAS!- gritaba el ojirosa_

_-Lo se… pero… tenía que venir por ti… para demostrarte que yo… que yo…- el humano no termino la frase, algo lo había atravesado por el abdomen, se miro, aquella arma salio de el, coloco sus manos sobre la herida, la sangre brotaba a borbotones- que yo te…- fue tomado por su hombro derecho, y después por su cabeza_

_-¡ZIM ES MÍO!… ¡NUNCA SE IRA DE NUEVO!… ¡EL SOLO LE PERTENECE A SIZZ LORR!- tiró con fuerza hacia lados opuestos la cabeza y el cuerpo de Dib._

_Zim solo sintió el salpicar de la sangre en su rostro, se miró el cuerpo, salpicaduras por todas partes, miro a Sizz Lorr, su delantal que antes solo tenía manchas de grasa, ahora tenía manchas de sangre, la cabeza del humano rodó hasta los pies del ojirosa… Zim tan solo atinó a gritar, cerro sus ojos._

_-Es un sueño, despierta, es un sueño despierta- decía Zim en voz baja, no podía despertar, abrió sus ojos y miro al frente, se encontraba lejos de los dos (Dib y Sizz Lorr), estaba sorprendido, comenzó a llorar, observo como el cuerpo inerte de Dib era violado por Sizz Lorr, cerro sus ojos- ¡despierta Zim!… ¡despierta!- se decía una y otra vez, abrió sus ojos de nuevo, ahora el mayor arrancaba las extremidades del humano- ¡NO!- se tiro de rodillas al piso- ¡despierta!… no me digas… -miro sus manos- que esto es real…_

_-__fin pesadilla de Zim-_

El ojirosa se despertó gritando y llorando, activo sus patas mecánicas y se elevo.

-¡El humano! ¡tengo que salvar al humano!- lloraba desconsolado, saco un láser de su PAK y comenzó a disparar para tratar de encontrar una salida, deslumbró la puerta- ¡estúpido humano! ¡dije que no vinieras! ¡Sizz Lorr te mató!…- corrió sobre sus patas y con su hombro golpeo la puerta, la golpeo una y otra vez, sin lograr nada, justo cuando lo iba a volver a intentar esta se abrió, Zim recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo irse hacia atrás- ¡Deja a el humano! ¡Estúpido hijo de perra!- se notaba que Zim había aprendido insultos en la Tierra- ¡haz de mí lo que quieras pero déjalo en paz!- se dejo ir hacia el de nuevo

-¡CÁLLATE!- Sizz Lorr lo golpeó de nuevo, haciendo que Zim cayera hacia atrás- vengo a alimentarte basura- con una mano tomo las extremidades mecánicas y las arrancó, tiró la bandeja con comida al piso- si quieres comer… tendrás que arrastrarte por la comida- se acerco a Zim y lo tomo por el cuello, lo lanzo contra la pared.

Zim tan solo escupió sangre y gritó, cayó al suelo, sentía demasiado dolor en su cuerpo, se le había olvidado como era Sizz Lorr cuando lo hacía enojar, su estomago gruño, tenía demasiada hambre, pero no se arrastraría hasta los pies de el, no lo haría, no se humillaría mas.

-Ven aquí y come… que logro escuchar el sonido de tu estomago hasta donde estoy- pateó la bandeja para acercarla mas

Zim estaba de cara al suelo.

-¡Acércate! ¡¿O es que acaso quieres invocar la furia del gran Sizz Lorr?

El ojirosa comenzó a arrastrarse, a como podía puesto que sus brazos estaban atados y sus piernas aun estaban inmóviles por la violación anterior. Llegó hasta los pies del cocinero y probo la comida con la lengua, comenzó a comer.

-Así esta bien… has aprendido a obedecer… eso me excita mas Zim- soltó una risotada que se pudo escuchar en todo el restaurante- te has ganado un descanso… -Sizz Lorr se encamino de nuevo a la puerta- Computadora, enciende las luces y cuando Zim se duerma apágalas- dijo para salir y cerrar la puerta

Zim terminó sus alimentos y se quedó ahí, cerro sus ojos.

-_¿fue un sueño?… ¿o fue real?-_ el ojirosa sentía sus ojos secos, quizás se le habían acabado las lagrimas- no puedo llorar mas… esperare a recuperarme…- se quedo ahí…- espero que no estés en camino hacia acá…

-_NAVE INMENSA_-

-Señor… tenemos una nave irken que se acerca a nosotros…- dijo uno de los encargados de comunicaciones

-¿A sí?… -el alto de ojos morados hablo- ¿a quién pertenece?… ¿tenemos los registros ID de todos los voots no?

-Sí señor…- aquel irken empezó a revisar en los registros- pertenece a… ¿Zim?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere ese aquí?- gritó el alto Rojo

-Esta entrando una llamada… ¿la recibimos señor?- pregunto el soldado

Púrpura dio un suspiro- responde la llamada- dijo con hastío

-Buenos días… tardes… ¿noches?…. No se como manejen su tiempo… soy Dib, un humano y vengo de la Tierra- dijo con dificultad, el voot era realmente pequeño

-¿Un humano?… ¿Qué haces aquí niño cabezón?… ¿tu eres ese el que nos grabo hace tiempo desde la casa de Zim verdad?- dijo Rojo

-Si… y me disculpo por eso señores… pero quería pedirles un favor, ¿me permiten aterrizar la nave en su estación?… necesita unas reparaciones…

Ambos altos se miraron con complicidad, se sonrieron, Rojo se acerco a Púrpura y le susurro algo en sus antenas, Púrpura se rió un poco.

-Abre la compuerta del puerto de aterrizaje…- dijo el irken de ojos rojos

-Señor… ¿esta seguro? ¿no cree que sea una manera de atacarnos?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el irken de ojos púrpuras- iremos a por ti para demostrarte un poco de nuestra hospitalidad humano- sonrieron burlonamente y se encaminaron hacia el puerto de aterrizajes.

-Muchas gracias- Dib cortó la llamada- vamos Gir, hasta el puerto de aterrizaje

El pequeño robot condujo con cuidado, por primera vez desde que había tomado el control de la nave, hasta la compuerta que ya se encontraba abierta, Gir entro y estacionó la nave.

-Abre la escotilla Gir

-Si señor- dijo el robot sonriendo y abrió la compuerta.

El humano salió rodando y quedo a los pies de los altos, dio un gran respiro.

-Hola…- dijo con nerviosismo, aquellos irken si eran bastante altos- me llamo Dib- se puso en pie, demostrando que lo que Zim decía era correcto, se sacudió la ropa

-Somos los Todopoderosos altos Púrpura y Rojo- dijo Rojo

Dib se sacó el cinturón, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a repararlo, lo que dejo sorprendidos a los altos.

-¿Puedes decirnos lo que estas haciendo humano Dib?- preguntó Púrpura

-Reparo mi cinturón que me disfraza- dijo mientras que con un destornillador quitaba unos tornillos- se descompuso hace unos instantes y lo necesito para entrar en el voot

-¿Qué le paso a Zim? ¿Por qué tienes tu su voot?… el jamás lo prestaría a nadie- Rojo estaba de brazos cruzados, se le hacía bastante sospechoso el que tuviera un voot del soldado mas testarudo y ególatra del imperio.

-Se lo robé a Zim para llegar a Marte- dijo el pelinegro, el no sabía mentir, por lo que quizá en ese momento tenía un tic nervioso, de inmediato inclino la cabeza y siguió reparando su disfraz

-Ajá… -el irken de ojos púrpuras sonaba bastante sarcástico… mas de lo normal- en serio- su voz se había tornado seria- ¿Qué le paso a Zim?

-¿Por qué les interesa tanto Zim eh?- Dib sentía como transpiraba, se estaba poniendo nervioso- _'no te pongas nervioso Dib, no debes ponerte nervioso o te descubrirán'_- pensaba el humano

-Nuestras razones tendremos…- dijo Rojo

-Verás…-comenzó a hablar Púrpura- Zim no es un irken cualquiera… tiene una habilidad que los irken han perdido…

-¡Espera Púrpura!- Rojo interrumpió- ¿podemos confiar en el?… ¿Qué nos dice que no nos está mintiendo?

-A este humano nadie le cree… recuerda lo que Zim nos decía de el- el ojipúrpura dijo hastiado- pero déjame continuar- aclaro su garganta- esta habilidad tiene que ver con la reproducción sexual…

-Nosotros lo enviamos a Comidortia en cuanto nos enteramos de esta- continuó el relato el ojirojo- además, le quitamos su licencia de soldado elite y lo reprogramamos para las labores de cocina… y aparte el arruinó nuestro primer intento de invasión universal…- se quedó en silencio recordando aquel fatídico día- pero escapo de alguna manera y llegó hasta la segunda gran asignación… y le dimos un planeta no marcado para invadir

-Con eso pareció estar bastante feliz… ese Zim es muy tonto- Púrpura se rió- por eso nos interesa… si se reproduce dañará la genética irken, y eso no debe ser… y aparte su ultimo período de fertilidad comenzó hace unas horas- comenzó a reírse

-Zim es muy tonto- Rojo comenzó a reírse

-Tan tonto que creyó que aun era invasor a pesar de que lo reprogramamos- también empezó a reírse

Dib los miraba reírse, no podía creer que aquellos altos hubieran tratado de esa manera a Zim, tampoco creía que Zim pudiera tener hijos… eso era bastante extraño, pero era un extraterrestre, así que no esperaba menos.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a ambos altos que aun se carcajeaban.

-Y… y.. ¿Qué nos dices eh?…- Rojo se reía más fuerte

-¿A poco Zim no es un tonto?- Púrpura se tocaba el abdomen- o… mi Squiddly Spooch

Ambos se callaron de pronto al sentir una mano que rodeaba sus cuellos y los elevaban por el aire, tan solo sintieron un dolor en sus espaldas, estaban en el piso, miraron hacia arriba y notaron a un chico fúrico, tenía ambos puños cerrados y parecía que los iba a golpear.

-¡¿Tienen la maldita idea de lo que le pasó a Zim en ese lugar?- Dib gritaba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿solo díganme si la tienen?

-N..no…- Púrpura parecía nervioso, y era de esperarse, de Dib emanaba un aura asesina

-¡Pues déjenme decirles que a Zim lo violaron en ese lugar!

Ambos altos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella declaración, no sabían que decir, jamás se imaginaron que Sizz Lorr le hubiera hecho eso a Zim.

-_Comidortia, Restaurante Shloogorghs_-

Zim estaba de nuevo sobre la cama, de nuevo había sido tomado por Sizz Lorr… cada vez era mas doloroso, ya no decía nada, solo soportaba, no le daría el placer de verlo gritar y rogar por piedad.

-Eres excelente en esto Zim… nadie como tu… intente con algunos otros pero nadie era tan resistente y flexible como tu- el irken mayor sonrío burlonamente y le acaricio la pierna a Zim- además esa habilidad de regeneración es increíble… y mas que nada tu habilidad para reproducirte…

Zim abrió sus ojos sorprendido… hacía unas horas había empezado su fertilidad… eso quería decir que ahora esperaba un smeet de Sizz Lorr, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, aunque se había dicho a si mismo que no lloraría, era inevitable puesto que ahora esperaba un smeet de ese irken que lo lastimaba y lo prostituía.

Sizz Lorr se encaminó a la puerta.

-Me muero de ganas por ver como es nuestro smeet- Sizz Lorr sonrió, aquello lo había dicho en un tono bastante dulce.

-¡Si tantas ganas tenías de tener un smeet… tan solo me lo hubieras pedido!…- Zim gritaba con todo lo que su voz le permitía- ¡Me hiciste perder mis smeets anteriores que también eran tuyos!

-Sh… sh… sh… sh… esos smeets no eran míos- decía bastante tranquilo- eran de otras especies que también te tomaron… y como esta es la ultima vez que podrás quedar preñado, me encargue de que solo estuvieras conmigo- sonrió- ahora me voy- dijo para salir de ahí y dejar solo a Zim.

Zim tan solo grito de desesperación, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le dolía se puso en pie y se azotó contra la pared en varias ocasiones, después corrió con fuerza hasta donde estaba una silla y con ella se golpeó el abdomen.

-¡NO QUIERO ESTE SMEET! ¡NO LO QUIERO!- gritaba una y otra vez mientras hacia lo mismo.

__Mientras tanto en la entrada de Shloogorghs__

-Todopoderoso alto Rojo… cuanto sin verlo- el irken de ojos morados sonrió- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Bien… -aquel irken superior se quedo en silencio- quiero que me lleves con tu platillo principal Sizz Lorr… me enteré que aquí tienes a Zim- el ojirojo sonrió burlonamente

-Con que viene a eso mi altísimo… por supuesto…- el ojimorado sonrio- sígame- Sizz Lorr comenzó a caminar y lo llevo a una habitación que estaba en la parte trasera- le impresionará saber lo obediente que se ha vuelto Zim- dijo burlonamente

-Me imagino que si… a tu cargo todos los soldados se han educado excelentemente bien…- el alto sonrio- de tal manera que solo saben acatar ordenes…

-Me honra que me diga eso… el educarlos me hace recordar a cuando instruía a los soldados en Devastis- Sizz Lorr sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos- pero…- se quedo en silencio pensando- ¡Si no hubiera sido por Zim!… ¡Seguiría en ese lugar!… ¡Aún sería un soldado elite!- apretó los puños

-Valla… fue una lastima que Zim descargara esa data con mas de quince mil virus… perdimos a nuestro mejor instructor…- se quedo en silencio- no tan bueno como yo… pero bueno- se burló

-Lo se mi altísimo…- el ojimorado se quedo pensando unos instantes- ese día en Devastis… Zim tan solo por jugarme una broma me conectó a su PAK cuando descansaba y me paso parte de los millones de datos erróneos que tiene… -al decir esto apretó los puños, estaba enfadado por la broma que le había jugado Zim y que le había perjudicado tanto- pero gracias a esos datos pudimos enterarnos de su fertilidad… ¿no es asi… mi alto?- lo ultimo lo dijo con orgullo, ya que el había sido el que les dio la noticia a los altos

-Si… y por eso te lo agradezco Sizz Lorr… fue de mucha ayuda tu información, gracias a eso lo alejamos de los demás irken para que su fertilidad estuviera segura

Aquel alto era muy amable… Sizz Lorr comenzó a sospechar.

-Mi altísimo… ¿Por qué esta siendo tan amable conmigo?- Sizz Lorr se detuvo frente a una puerta azul, le dedico una mirada de desconfianza a Rojo- no es usual en usted… ni siquiera cuando yo fui su instructor… usted jamás tuvo humildad

El alto se quedo quieto.

-El estar con Púrpura cambia mi carácter… frente a el tengo que ser como el…- se quedo en silencio- ¿Dónde esta Zim?- dijo con impaciencia

Sizz Lorr le dedico otra mirada de desconfianza

-Aquí esta mi alto- Sizz Lorr vaciló con abrir aquella puerta- esta un poco lastimado…

-¡Quiero entrar ya!- gritó el ojirojo

-Mi alto… ¿Por qué esta aquí?… ¿El todopoderoso alto Púrpura sabe que está aquí?- dijo con duda, aun sin abrir la puerta, parecía querer evitar que Rojo tuviera contacto con Zim

-No te preocupes por el… el es una entidad diferente a mi, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y como yo quiero… no tengo porque pedirle permiso a el…

-Pero es su hermano… y siempre han estado unidos y ambos se consultaban para hacer las cosas- Sizz Lorr estaba parado justo en la puerta, miraba con el ceño fruncido a Rojo

Rojo cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho, se estaba impacientando.

-Estas desobedeciendo ordenes de un superior Sizz Lorr- aquello lo dijo con voz firme y llena de impaciencia- parece que no quieres que vea a Zim…- Rojo miro al cocinero con enfado

-Disculpe… mi altísimo- abrió la puerta- entre- dijo y se quitó de donde estaba para dejar pasar a su superior

El alto tan solo entró, no agradeció, tan solo entró, la habitación estaba muy oscura.

-Computadora, enciende las luces- dijo el irken de ojos morados, de inmediato las luces se encendieron y mostraron una habitación en condiciones insalubres- vendré por usted en una hora, este servicio es gratis mi altísimo y siéntase libre de hacer con Zim lo que le plazca- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, parecía no importarle que Zim tuviera un smeet suyo en su vientre, espero alguna respuesta por parte de Rojo, no obtuvo ninguna- me retiro- dijo y cerro la puerta para irse

Rojo observo el lugar, había manchas de sangre por todas partes, cables regados por el suelo y un desorden total. Buscó a Zim, no lo encontraba, recorrió la amplia habitación con tranquilidad, hasta que miró un pequeño bulto debajo de la cama, metió la mano y lo jaló de los cables que ataban sus brazos, se escucho un grito y luego quejidos, a Zim le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial el abdomen, se lo había estado golpeando con la silla una y otra vez sin conseguir abortar al smeet, ya se había adherido con fuerza a su cuerpo; finalmente lo sacó de allí, el ojirojo se sorprendió ante el estado del irken, noto en su cuerpo moratones por todas partes, un sangrado que provenía del recto de Zim, su antena rota y un implante ocular fuera de su orbita.

-N… no más… no… más- decía Zim una y otra vez, tenía los ojos cerrados, se había arrastrado hasta debajo de la cama al escuchar pasos en el corredor, creía que era Sizz Lorr que venía a tomar lo poco que quedaba de el, sin embargo, sintió una caricia en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y miro una sonrisa realmente amplia frente a el- ¿Mi alto?

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Me retrase un día… estaba para subirlo el día de ayer, pero resulta que mi madre pone la lavadora en la noche y le dijo a mi hermana que apagará el ordenador…. Por lo que no lo subí y tuve que hacer nomenclatura para compuestos orgánicos de cadenas de carbón que me encargo la profesora de Química… así que no se extrañen de que si Dib le ayuda en el laboratorio a su padre, hable de química porque yo estoy estudiando Laboratorista Químico… es decir, estudio ¡CIENCIA REAL!…

Pero ya me salí del tema, el siguiente capítulo creo que será el final de la existencia tal y como la conocemos…. Estoy bromeando, no es el final de la existencia tal y como la conocemos, solo es el fin de este maravilloso fic que en lo personal, me encantó; y en cuanto este se termine, comenzaré con uno llamado: LOS HIJOS DE IRK, será bastante interesante, de una vez les adelanto que es de Skoodge, ya que a el casi no le dan el protagonismo que de vez en cuando necesita xD… además de que también aparece Zim.

Creo que ya tiré demasiado rollo…. Mejor nos vamos, esperen el siguiente capítulo, que lo más probable es que lo suba la semana que viene, y no se olviden de buscar el grupo ZaDr, cartoons y mas en face.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ponerse en marcha

**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ**, (si fueran míos seria un completo desastre ^^Uu)

**Esta historia la hago solo para el entretenimiento sin fines de lucro **(y por mera diversión mía)

**Dedicado a Kirmi-neesan, Lety-neesan, Ryu-chan y Nyappy, además de mis lectoras del grupo ZaDr, cartoons y mas ^^.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior… y ahora les dejo el cuarto, y el penúltimo de los episodios de este genial fanfic que me dio por escribir en un momento de… lucidez (?) e imaginación XD

Bueno, dejo esta boba introducción y nos vemos abajo :D

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**PONERSE EN MARCHA**

-Por fin te encontré- dijo el ojirojo y tomo a Zim entre sus brazos

-Mi alto… pensé que quería…- no terminó de hablar, el alto lo interrumpió inmediatamente

-¡Cállate!- le gritó haciendo que Zim cerrara sus ojos- ¡Te haré mío hasta que sangres!- esto lo dijo con suma violencia

-N..no…- Zim estaba por llorar.

__Cocinas de Shloogorghs__

-El todopoderoso alto Rojo siempre ha sido violento…- se quedo pensando unos instantes Sizz Lorr- espero que no dañe de mas a Zim

En ese momento miró al alto salir del pasillo que conducía hasta la habitación trasera, tenía bastantes manchas de sangre y su mirada era de odio profundo y satisfacción.

-Terminé… ese Zim si sirve de mucho cuando se le necesita- sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes de ziper

-¿Le ofrezco algo mi alto?- dijo con toda tranquilidad

-No… solo quiero ir a la inmensa a limpiarme- siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al área de enfrente (es decir, donde esta la caja, mesas, etc.)

-¿Qué le hizo a Zim?

-Solo lo necesario…- estaba de espaldas al cocinero- fue muy excitante…- se quedo en silencio unos instantes- tengo que irme, Púrpura debe estar preguntándose donde estoy- avanzo con rapidez hasta la salida y subió a la nave, cerro la puerta y se sentó frente al tablero- misión cumplida…- dio un profundo suspiro- es hora de que nos vallamos a la nave

Sizz Lorr solo miro como la nave despegaba, era extraño, los irken jamás despreciaban la comida de su restaurante, camino con tranquilidad hasta la parte trasera y abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que mantenía a Zim, todo estaba en silencio, no había los típicos sollozos de Zim después de que era prostituido.

-¡No te escondas Zim! ¡Después de todo te encontraré!- gritó mientras volteaba todas las cosas de la habitación, llegó hasta donde la cama y la lanzó por los aires, esta cayo y se escucho un gran estruendo- ¡MALDITOS!- gritó y rápidamente te quito su uniforme de trabajo para ir corriendo hacia su nave

-_NAVE INMENSA_-

-Tenemos que discutir que castigo le impondremos a Sizz Lorr- dijo el ojirojo

-¿Castigo?… pero si el es el mejor cocinero del universo- Púrpura estaba en contra de esa acción, sin embargo, recibió un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Rojo- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque tenemos que castigarlo- se llevo un dedo a la barbilla para comenzar a pensar- el lastimo a uno de los últimos irken fértiles… bien esa habilidad la podríamos haber utilizado para un beneficio… pero en cambio, Sizz Lorr la desperdició usando a Zim y provocándole varios abortos- Rojo se desplazaba a lo largo de una sala que parecía ser de reuniones

-Oye Rojo… pareces tener un momento de profunda reflexión… me iré a comer algún bocadillo- Púrpura amenazó con salir de la sala

-¡Púrpura! ¡Tenemos que castigar a Sizz Lorr!- el ojirojo parecía haberse enojado

-¡¿Te importa más castigar a Sizz Lorr que yo?

-¡No es que me importe mas eso!

-¡¿Entonces? ¡¿Por qué desde que ocurrió el rescate, te la pasas pensando en su castigo?- Púrpura estaba claramente enojado con Rojo

-¡Escucha!… ¡La más alta Miooki nos dio la tarea de cuidar de Zim! ¡¿Lo recuerdas? ¡¿Lo recuerdas?- Rojo tomó a Púrpura por el cuello y lo apretó con fuerza- En ese entonces nosotros no teníamos la capacidad para entender su fertilidad, por lo que no nos dijo ni una palabra, y como murió, ¡jamás nos dijo nada sobre ello!- lanzó a Púrpura contra una pared- ¡Por lo que cuando Sizz Lorr nos dijo que Zim era fértil, entendimos lo que la mas alta Miooki nos decía siempre!

Púrpura se puso en pie y caminó hacia Rojo y le dio un empujón con fuerza.

-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!- la mirada de Púrpura expresaba bastante rabia- ¡estuviste obsesionado con eso por años! ¡y no dejabas de fastidiar con el mismo tema!- volvió a empujar a Rojo

-¡Siempre he sido yo el mas responsable de los dos!…- el ojirojo empujó a Púrpura también- ¡Porque pareciera que a ti no te importa en lo mas mínimo el imperio! ¡Así que no me fastidies!- el alto golpeó con el puño cerrado a su hermano en la mejilla, este tan solo se fue de espaldas

Púrpura se puso en pie rápidamente y se paro sobre sus patas mecánicas, su hermano imitó esta acción, se fueron uno contra el otro, golpeándose con fuerza el rostro, Rojo había golpeado tan fuerte a Púrpura que este perdió un implante ocular.

-¡Dejen de pelearse los dos!- la voz del humano los distrajo

-¡¿Qué quieres tú estúpido humano?- gritaron al unísono los altos

-_Pesadilla de Zim_-

_Zim corría por entre los puestos de comida rápida de Comidortia._

_-¡Es inútil que corras! ¡Siempre te alcanzaré! ¡No importa donde estés!- el ojimorado le gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzarlo_

_-¡No!… ¡No me volverás a atrapar nunca!- dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para asegurarse de estar dejando atrás a Sizz Lorr- ¡Me aseguraré de olvidarte otra…- no terminó de hablar, se golpeó fuertemente con un taxi mal estacionado, se fue de espaldas, intento reincorporarse sin lograrlo, miro una gran sombra acercarse a el- ¡Alejate estúpido Sizz Lorr!_

_Sizz Lorr lo sujeto de las antenas y comenzó a arrastrarlo entre los puestos hasta entrar al restaurante que era propiedad del mayo, lo arrastró hasta aquella habitación que ya conocía, lo lanzó dentro y se encontró con alguien conocido para el._

_-¿Dib?- dijo en un susurro_

_A el humano lo tenían maniatado, colgaba del techo por sus manos, sus hombros parecían haberse dislocado a causa del peso que cargaban, se encontraba desnudo y su cuerpo tenía demasiados azotes, no llevaba sus gafas._

_-¡Déjalo estúpido hijo de perra!- Zim se puso en pie y corrió hacia Sizz Lorr, le golpeo con fuerza, pero no logro hacer que el mayor se doblara por el dolor, en cambio sintió como lo tomaban del cuello y lo azotaban contra el piso_

_-¡Escuche que este humano es especial para ti!- Sizz Lorr golpeó a Dib en el abdomen, este solo profirió un grito de dolor y escupió sangre_

_Zim se enfureció, intentó sacar sus patas mecánicas pero estas no funcionaban, por lo que tan solo corrió y se le hecho encima al mayor, le alcanzo a golpear el rostro con fuerza, pero Sizz no se inmutó ante aquel golpe; Zim a cambio recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo volar hasta azotarse contra una pared, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al momento del impacto, le dolía y no podía moverse, solo podía observar lo que Sizz Lorr le hacía a Dib._

_-¡Déjalo!…. ¡El no te ha hecho nada a ti!- Zim sintió que su abdomen era perforado con una de las patas mecánicas de Sizz Lorr, al ver que la retiraba, de la amplia herida salía aquel smeet, tenía por alguna razón ojos ámbar y cabello negro- no puede ser… ese era un smeet mío y… de… Dib…- a Zim se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y gritó fuertemente._

_-fin pesadilla Zim-_

Zim se sentó en aquella cama gritando, se puso en pie y corrió hasta la puerta que estaba cerrada, golpeo la puerta con sus puños.

_-_¡El humano esta en peligro! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!- golpeaba con fuerza aquella puerta de color blanco y que ahora tenia manchas de sangre verdes debido a los golpes que Zim le daba

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron lo que parecían ser médicos que lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo llevaron a la cama de nuevo, lo sujetaron con correas, uno de los médicos ya preparaba un sedante.

-¡Deténgase!- la voz del humano los interrumpió- salgan de aquí, tengo que hablar con Zim

Los médicos acataron la orden, pues los altos les habían ordenado obedecer las ordenes de Dib, salieron de ahí y ambos se quedaron solos.

-¿Cómo estas Zim?- el pelinegro dijo con dulzura, le dolía ver a Zim tan herido

-Humano… ¡¿Por qué viniste?… ¡EL te matará!… ¡Eres un…- no pudo gritar lo siguiente, le dolía la mejilla… ¿acaso Dib lo había golpeado?, Zim miró a Dib, el humano tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡Eres un tonto!…- su voz sonaba entrecortada- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?… ¡Me preocupaste demasiado!

-¡No quería que ese estúpido te hiciera algo!

-A mí no me importa morir protegiéndote Zim- Dib acarició la mejilla que había golpeado- te quiero… ya te lo había dicho… y vine hasta aquí para demostrártelo, para que me creas- el pelinegro acerco su rostro al de Zim, pero este solo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás

-¡No me toques!- gritó Zim con odio y casi llorando

Dib tan solo se alejó y acarició su mejilla de nuevo.

-Si no quieres que te toque… no lo haré, se lo que ese tal Sizz Lorr te hizo…- Dib se quedo en silencio- al igual que se que tu ultimo período de fertilidad lo ocupa ese bebé que esperas…

Zim tan solo bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzado, cerró sus ojos y observó lo que Sizz Lorr le hacía, los abrió de inmediato.

-¡Alejate de mi! ¡No me toques!- comenzó a respirar agitado y a intentar soltarse del agarre de las correas

-Zim ¡detente! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!- Dib intentaba hacer que Zim se detuviera, sin embargo, a cambio recibió un rasguño en el rostro que lo hizo echarse hacia atrás

Zim se había soltado, comenzó a golpearse el abdomen con su mano derecha, la izquierda aun no conseguía soltarla.

-¡NO QUIERO A ESTE SMEET! ¡NO QUIERO A ESTE SMEET!- gritaba mientras se golpeaba sin rechistar su vientre

Dib corrió hacia el y le detuvo la mano.

-¡Detente Zim! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?- el pelinegro notó que Zim tenía demasiada fuerza, estaba por soltársele, pero hizo mas presión en la muñeca del irken

-¡Tú también quieres hacerle daño a Zim! ¡TÚ LE HARÁS DAÑO A ZIM!- el ojirosa soltó su otra mano y comenzó a golpear a Dib

-¡Zim para! ¡Te vas a lastimar!- Dib detuvo la otra mano de Zim, ahora que tenía bien agarradas ambas manos del irken, las llevo por encima de su cabeza (de Zim)- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso!

-No… ¡Detente! ¡No me hagas nada!… ¡Me quieres lastimar! - el irken comenzó a llorar- lo sabía… todos… solo quieren a Zim para eso…

Dib solo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

-¡Médicos, seden a Zim!- dijo para después observar como los médicos entraban a la habitación y preparaban el suero sedante para el ojirosa, soltó a Zim y lo dejó para que le aplicaran el sedante- es por tu bien- dijo al escuchar como gritaba al ser tocado por todos aquellos médicos

Dib salió de allí y se encamino a la sala de reuniones en donde estaban los altos, entró y los miró discutir a gritos, y a empujones.

-¡¿Otra vez peleándose?- preguntó el pelinegro a gritos tratando de hacer que ambos se callarán

-¡Tú cállate estúpido humano!- gritaron al unísono los altos y se empujaron el uno al otro

-¡¿No te parece suficiente lo que hacemos en la recamara Rojo?- Púrpura empujó a Rojo muy fuerte

-¡Con esa cosa tan pequeña como va a serme suficiente!- Rojo empujó a su hermano también

-¡Basta los dos!- Dib se colocó en medio de ambos hermanos y puso sus manos en el pecho de Rojo y Púrpura para tratar de detenerlos- ¡si quieren discutir sus cosas, discútanlas en privado!- el pelinegro miró a cada uno de los altos

Los altos dejaron de mirarse con odio para tan solo rodear a Dib y abrazarse tiernamente.

-No quiero hacerlo, no quiero- Púrpura hizo un puchero y recargó su frente en la frente de su hermano

-Ni yo Púr, pero es por un bien de Zim- Rojo miró con ternura a su hermano

-Es que en frente de alguien…- Púrpura giró su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar mirar a su hermano y a Dib- me avergüenza un poco- parecía haberse sonrojado

-¡O por favor Púr!… ya lo hemos hecho demasiadas veces antes enfrente de todos… cuando estábamos en Devastis… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eso es cierto…- el ojipúrpura miró a su hermano a los ojos- será fácil… como en aquellos días en que lo hacíamos en frente de todos- se rió un poco

-¡Será divertido!- Rojo se rió también

Dib carraspeó un poco- Lo siento por interrumpir… pero debo decirles que Zim ya despertó

-¿Y cómo esta?- dijeron ambos

-Tuve que pedirle a los médicos que lo sedaran de nuevo… comenzó a golpearse para intentar hacerse abortar- Dib se notaba preocupado

-Entonces está bien… tenemos que dejarlo aquí con guardias elite para que Sizz Lorr no se acerque a el, porque lo conocemos muy bien, y vendrá por lo que el considera que es suyo- Rojo se quedo en silencio para hacer un ambiente de suspenso- Zim y su smeet…

-Que según lo que nos dijiste era lo que Sizz Lorr buscaba desde un principio- Púrpura completo lo que su hermano quería decir

-Eso es cierto… -Dib se quedo en silencio unos instantes- pero por ahora, quiero que repasemos lo que les dije antes…

Los altos escucharon con atención lo que Dib les había dicho anteriormente, les recalcaba cada detalle una y otra vez.

-_NAVE DE SIZZ LORR_-

El ojimorado golpeó con fuerza el tablero de control de su nave.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE DESAPARECIERON LAS SEÑALES DE LOS ALTOS?- gritó a todo lo que su voz le permitía- Hace unos instantes estaban en estas coordenadas… pero ahora ya no están aquí- monitoreaba todo el tiempo el radar tratando de encontrar la señal de los hermanos- están… ¡¿En Comidortia?- se sorprendió al ver las frecuencias de ambos en aquel planeta del que recientemente había salido

Justo en ese momento uno de los monitores que tenía en la cabina se encendió.

-Sizz Lorr ¡¿Dónde estás?- llevó esperando aquí mucho tiempo, ¡ven inmediatamente!

EL mencionado se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver que era Púrpura.

-Mi todopoderoso alto Púrpura… ¿Qué hace en Comidortia?- preguntó con calma, pues contra quien iba era Rojo, no su hermano

-¡No es de tú incumbencia! ¡¿Crees que solo vengo a pasear?- Púrpura parecía bastante ansioso e impaciente- ¡Vengo a comer Sizz Lorr!

-Mi alto, cualquier otro cocinero puede atenderlo, yo en este momento estoy a ciento cincuenta mil años luz de usted, me tardaría en llegar…

-¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡quiero que tu me atiendas! ¡el cocinero principal debe atender a los altos! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si mi alto- respondió con molestia el ojimorado- voy para allá- dijo y miró como el alto cortaba la señal sin agradecer, ese definitivamente era un verdadero alto- ¡Estúpidos altos de mierda!- gritó y golpeó el tablero de la nave- Computadora, recoordina la nave a Comidortia- dijo y solo se sentó en frente del tablero- en cuanto recupere a Zim me encargaré de borrar su frecuencia de la base de datos de los cerebros de control

-_COMIDORTIA, RESTAURANTE SHLOOGORGHS_-

El alto se encontraba en una de las mesas del restaurante, ya tenía bastante tiempo esperando a que Sizz Lorr llegará, sin embargo éste no llegaba y esto impacientaba a Púrpura.

-¡Estúpido Sizz Lorr!… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esperar a un superior?- golpeó la mesa con fuerza- llevo aquí mas de tres horas, y hace dos me comuniqué con el… ¡ya es hora de que estuviera aquí!- el alto miró la puerta de enfrente abrirse y por ella entró el cocinero esperado

-Mi alto… vine a la velocidad mas alta a la que mi nave llega… ¿Qué va a querer?- peguntó con molestia

-Quiero…- se quedo pensando unos instantes- quiero que me lleves con el platillo principal- sonrió maliciosamente

-Venga conmigo- Sizz Lorr dijo con seriedad y se encaminó hasta la cocina, Púrpura lo siguió, cuando se encontraron los dos dentro, el ojimorado hablo de nuevo- quiero decirle que el platillo principal no está disponible por el momento

-¡¿No está disponible?- Púrpura parecía querer golpear a Sizz Lorr- ¡creí que ya lo tenías de vuelta!…

-Lo siento mi mas alto… pero ayer su hermano, lo ayudó a escapar

-¡¿Qué?… ¡¿me estás diciendo que Rojo vino aquí por Zim?

-Así es mi alto… pensé que lo había consultado para venir…- dijo maliciosamente el cocinero

-¡Ese estúpido de Rojo!- gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo

-¡¿Quién es estúpido?- gritó Rojo que entró de pronto a la cocina

-¡Tú lo eres por haberte llevado a Zim! ¡¿Qué acaso no te parece suficiente lo que te doy en la inmensa?- Púrpura se acerco a Rojo y se puso justo frente a el y le dirigió una mirada de enfado

-¡Yo no me llevé a Zim!… y créeme… ¡Con esa cosa tan pequeña no me es suficiente!- Rojo correspondió la mirada

-¡Eres un estúpido Rojo!- el ojipúrpura empujo con fuerza a Rojo, haciendo que este perdiera el balance y se fuera hacia atrás

-¡Y tú eres un irresponsable e impotente!- el ojirojo empujó a su hermano también, y causo la misma reacción

-¡¿Impotente?… ¡¿Y todas esas veces que te he hecho gritar mi nombre?- Púrpura colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Rojo

-¡Solo estaba fingiendo para no hacerte llorar como una nena!- Rojo hizo exactamente lo mismo

-¡Te haré sentir algo bueno!- el ojipúrpura tiro al piso a Rojo y se subió en el

Ambos comenzaron a pelearse, dejando a Sizz Lorr sorprendido, era la primera vez que los miraba pelearse, y estaba aun mas sorprendido con todo lo que se estaban diciendo, pero era bastante entretenido, se excitaba al ver a aquellos hermanos pelear, desde pequeños le excitaban, pero la todopoderosa alta Miooki le había impedido acercarse demasiado a ellos… y sabía la razón… aquellos altos eran igualmente fértiles que Zim… pero ahora ella no estaba…

-Mis altos… ¿me acompañan?- el ojimorado interrumpió a los hermanos, miro que Rojo ya no llevaba la parte superior del uniforme

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a Sizz Lorr, se pusieron en pie y Púrpura golpeó con el puño el hombro desnudo de su hermano, Rojo se acomodo la parte superior del uniforme y golpeó también a Púr, pero con mas fuerza y comenzaron a seguir al cocinero.

-Tonto- dijo entre dientes Rojo

-Doblemente tonto- dijo también entre dientes Púrpura

Después de caminar un poco se detuvieron al ver que Sizz Lorr se detenía, el cocinero abrió una puerta azul.

-Pasen mis altos- el ojimorado se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar

-¿Porqué nos trajiste aquí?- dijo Púr al ver el lugar tan descuidado, tan solo soltó un grito al sentir un golpe en la cabeza- ¡¿Quién hizo eso?- se quedo en silencio al ver como Sizz Lorr tenía tomado por la cabeza a Rojo

-¡Púrpura corre!- el ojirojo gritó al ver el peligro en el que estaba su hermano

-¡No te voy a dejar Rojo!- Púrpura corrió hasta Sizz Lorr y le golpeo con fuerza para tratar de hacer que soltara a Rojo, sin embargo, no logro nada, y en cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, solo gritó

-¡PÚRPURA!- el alto sacó sus patas mecánicas y se intento liberar del cocinero- ¡Bastardo! ¡Enfréntate a mi!- Rojo no era bueno en eso de las peleas, estaba en problemas, pero lo que quería era evitar que su hermano resultara lastimado

Sizz Lorr soltó una fuerte risotada.

-¡No!… desde que ustedes eran pequeños he querido hacerles lo que les haré ahorita- Sizz Lorr lanzó a Rojo contra el cuerpo de su hermano, escucho los gritos de ambos al chocar, rápidamente se acerco a ellos, los tomo por el cuello y los azotó contra el piso, de nuevo los escucho gritar- ¡Ustedes siempre fueron protegidos por la mas alta Miooki- los azotó contra la pared- y ustedes no han de saber porque…

-¡Cállate estúpido!- Púrpura pateó el abdomen de Sizz Lorr, pero a cambio recibió otro azote, tan solo grito con fuerza

-El porque es sencillo… ella trataba de cuidar su fertilidad- el cocinero sonrió maliciosamente- pero ya no esta aquí para cuidar a los smeets- soltó una carcajada- ustedes jamás han sido buenos para la pelea… ¡son unos buenos para nada!- les golpeó en el abdomen con la rodilla, ambos escupieron sangre

-¡Basta Sizz!…- Rojo se limpió un poco de sangre que tenía en la comisura del labio- deja ir a Púrpura…- tosió un poco mas de sangre- aquí el de la fertilidad soy yo… no el- dijo con seriedad

-¡Rojo!- Púrpura inmediatamente volteo a ver a su hermano- ¡quedamos que no le diríamos a nadie!

-¡Lo sabe! ¡Solo soy yo, tu no!- Rojo miro con enfado a su hermano

-Esta bien… solo porque son mis superiores y porque les tengo compasión- Sizz Lorr soltó a Púrpura, este cayo al suelo de rodillas, de inmediato se reincorporó

-¡Corre Púrpura!- gritó Rojo para después ser silenciado por otro golpe, el ojirojo alcanzó a ver como Púrpura se quedaba estático- ¡Que corras te digo!- esta vez se quedo definitivamente en silencio al sentir otro golpe en su abdomen

Púrpura reacciono y salió de ahí corriendo, dejando a los dos solos, tan solo siguió corriendo entre los puestos de comida a encontrar su nave.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Bien… una noticia… he decidido extender la cantidad de capítulos a 5... Este tiene suficiente suspenso para una semana, asi que hasta aquí le dejo y el siguiente lo subiré el siguiente fin de semana, para que estén al pendiente porque el siguiente será definitivamente el final…

Estas fueron 8 hojas bien gastadas, y no se cuantas vallan a ser para el siguiente…. Por lo pronto es todo.

Invasora Irken C. fuera ^^V/

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Atención

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! ¡En ingles y en español!**

**Sorry por no traer ningún fic, pero esto me pareció mucho mas importante!**

**Okey, esta carta no es mia, pero la copie y pegue, porque me pareció que no sabría expresarme de el modo en que esto esta escrito. Unanse y apoyen esta causa!**

**Esta primero en ingles y luego en español:**

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk**

**0**

**0**

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

**Saludos a quien administre esta página.**

**Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.**

**Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.**

**Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?**

**Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.**

**Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.**

**Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk**

**Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.**

**Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.**

**Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.**

**Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**VampireDarkRogue Wind**

**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez **


	6. Chapter 6: El fin de la lucha

**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ**, (si fueran míos seria un completo desastre ^^Uu)

**Esta historia la hago solo para el entretenimiento sin fines de lucro **(y por mera diversión mía)

**Dedicado a Kirmi-neesan, Lety-neesan, Ryu-chan y Nyappy, además de mis lectoras del grupo ZaDr, Invader Zim & Scoolex (si… lo renombramos por motivo de su quinto mes en face :D)^^.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior… y ahora les dejo el quinto, y último de los episodios de este genial fanfic que me dio por escribir en un momento de… lucidez (?) e imaginación XD

Bueno, dejo esta boba introducción y nos vemos abajo

(la razón de porque tarde tanto en subir este capítulo, es porque mi hermana menor se agarro de borra-archivos, y me elimino este capítulo final, y otros de otros fics que estaba por subir… cúlpenla a ella, no a mi… se agrega otro incidente que impidió la actualización a tiempo… se fue la luz hace poco y perdí la mitad de la pagina 10... Y como son 13... Pff, odioso lo se) :D

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

_**El fin de una lucha**_

-¡Es hora de que finalmente seas mío!… ¡Ya después me encargaré de tu hermano!- Sizz Lorr gritó con fuerza y le arrancó a rojo la parte superior del uniforme, lo tenía tomado por el cuello contra la pared

-¡Estúpido Sizz Lorr!… ¡Te juro que te pudrirás en la prisión de alta seguridad de Vort!- Rojo intentaba golpear al cocinero sin lograrlo

-¡¿Estás seguro?- el ojimorado ahora le quitó la parte inferior del uniforme, dejando al alto tan solo en unas mallas negras muy ajustadas- Tenía ganas de esto… y ciertamente tu no eres bueno a la hora de las peleas… eres un inútil pedazo de basura- soltó una sonora risotada

-¿Estás seguro?- Rojo sonrió confiadamente y sacó una de sus patas mecánicas, con una de ellas logró herir el rostro del cocinero, demasiado cerca del ojo, lo que ocasiono que su implante ocular saliera de su órbita.

Sizz Lorr tan solo soltó un quejido, se llevó ambas manos a su ojo derecho, dejando libre a Rojo, este de inmediato se acercó y le golpeó el abdomen con el puño, tanta fue la fuerza de aquel golpe que el ojimorado se hizo hacia atrás, aun intentaba reacomodar su ojo.

-Como se nota que no has estado cerca de nosotros por mucho tiempo- el ojirojo se elevo en sus patas mecánicas y pateó el rostro de Sizz Lorr- ya no soy el mismo smeet flacucho que era…- se rió de nuevo y con el puño cerrado volvió a golpear a su captor

-¡Pero si tú eres patético en las peleas!- el cocinero había acomodado de nuevo su ojo- ¡Yo te entrené y se que tu no eres bueno en ese campo! ¡Por algo la mas alta Miooki se oponía a que fueras soldado!- intentó golpear a Rojo, pero éste lo esquivo de inmediato

-Por algo tuve que convencerla- dijo tranquilamente cuando esquivo aquel golpe, contraatacando con un rodillazo al rostro de Sizz, aquel golpe ocasiono que la herida que el cocinero tenia en el lado izquierdo del rostro, justo encima del ojo, se abriera y comenzara a sangrar.

-_NAVE INMENSA, ÁREA DE ENFERMERIA_-

-Zim…- dijo en un susurro Dib mientras acariciaba el rostro del irken dormido

-Pobre de mi amo- dijo el pequeño robot triste- si hubiera detenido a Sizz Lorr el estaría bien…- Gir soltó en llanto, gritando muy fuerte

Dib de inmediato se puso en píe y le cubrió la boca a Gir.

-Guarda silencio… Zim tiene que descansar- dijo en un tono apenas audible- ve a jugar por ahí

Gir asintió con la cabeza, Dib lo soltó y el robot salió corriendo de aquel lugar; el pelinegro se acerco a Zim y de nuevo lo acaricio, acaricio su antena rota, no podía creer lo que ese animal le había hecho, cuando vio de nuevo a Zim, aun podía recordar el estado tan crítico en el que estaba, sabía que la habilidad para regenerarse de Zim era superior a la de los demás irken, y sin embargo, debido a las continuas violaciones de Sizz Lorr, esta había resultado afectada, además de que el smeet que Zim esperaba, absorbía parte de la energía del irken.

-No fui capaz de defenderte Zim… solo pude ayudarte a escapar de ahí- Dib sintió como por sus mejillas rodaban unas lagrimas- no me separare de aquí hasta que mejores…

-Será mejor que descanses niño cabezón- una vocecita hizo que el pelinegro volteara- llevas allí demasiado tiempo cuidando de mi amo

-Supongo que tienes razón Gir… pero, yo cuidaré de Zim- Gir llevaba la razón, se sentía demasiado cansado, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba sin dormir, pero sentía sus ojos realmente pesados- quiero dormir… pero debo demostrarle que lo amo…

-El ya lo sabe Dib- habló de nuevo Gir- antes de que el irken malo se lo llevara, el me hablaba de cómo te comportabas con el- el robot sonrió- es solo que tiene miedo… mi amo tiene miedo de que le haga algo malo como el irken malo- hizo su pequeña antena hacia atrás y abrazo fuerte a su cerdo

-Yo no lo haría nada malo a el…- se quedo en silencio al ver como Gir sacaba de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de armas mientras sus ojos y partes de su cuerpo que eran color cian, se volvían de un carmesí

-¡Si tu le haces algo a mi amo!…- la voz de Gir se escuchaba grave- ¡Me encargaré de que pagues!

-Yo…- de nuevo fue interrumpido, la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡Rojo esta en posición!- gritó un soldado con uniforme elite con fuerza

-Voy en seguida- Dib se puso en pie, y se encamino a la puerta, giro su cabeza y miro a Zim, se acerco de nuevo y beso su frente, el irken tan solo apretó los ojos, de nuevo camino a la puerta y salió

-Yo le cuidaré amo- Gir dijo con voz grave, aun seguía en modo de defensa

Dib y aquel soldado caminaron hasta la sala de reuniones a prisa, en aquella sala también había un puerto de despegue; entraron a ella y allí ya estaba un alterado Púrpura, iba de un lado a otro mientras se mordía sus garras y bebía una malteada tras otra a gran velocidad, Dib miro que sobre la mesa central había una caja de donas enteras… no era buena señal.

-¡Hasta que llegas humano!- Púrpura dijo inmediatamente después de ver a Dib entrar

-Tranquilo Púr…- no termino de hablar, miro el rostro del alto muy cerca del suyo, la razón, Púr lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado

-¡¿No entiendes?… Mi hermano… a Rojo…- estaba bastante alterado- ¡el no es bueno en las peleas!… el no iba a ser soldado por ordenes superiores, y sin embargo ¡consiguió serlo!- lanzó a Dib con fuerza contra el suelo

Dib tan solo soltó un quejido, el único que lograba tirarlo asi era Zim, pero cuando eran mas pequeños, definitivamente esa manera de tirar a las personas era parte de algún entrenamiento; además, en la preparatoria le hacían eso con frecuencia, asi que debía estar acostumbrado, y sin embargo, aquel golpe había dolido mas que los que recibía en la eskuela.

-¡Recuerda el plan! ¡Es por un bien!…- Dib fue callado por un golpe en el rostro…- ¡Deja de golpearme!

-¡¿Entiendes lo que es tener un hermano tonto humano?

-¡Si lo se! ¡Tengo una hermana!… es solo que… ella…- se quedo en silencio razonando un poco- ella nunca ha necesitado que la cuide…

-Veo que lo entiendes… pero si ella no necesita de tus cuidados… mi hermano si… ¡el y yo somos los únicos en todo el imperio con lazos! ¡y por tanto nos tenemos que cuidar el uno al otro!- de nuevo el ojipúrpura tomo a Dib por el cuello de la camiseta

-¡Basta!- Dib detuvo con su mano el golpe que iba a recibir en el rostro- entre mas quieras golpearme, mas tardamos…

-Tienes razón…- soltó a Dib y este cayó al suelo de la nave haciendo un fuerte estruendo, el pelinegro se quejó de nuevo- ¡Tú!- señaló a un soldado- tráele al humano un traje elite ¡de inmediato! ¡y también trae el mío!

El soldado al que se le había dado la orden, la acató de inmediato, tan solo con ver la cara de Púrpura era suficiente como para asustar hasta la gente rata de Blorch; unos instantes después el soldado volvió, el traje lo llevaba en las manos, era muy parecido al que Púrpura llevaba puesto. El alto se quitó la parte superior del uniforme, y mostró un cuerpo bien formado, en cuanto se quito los arillos que rodeaban su cintura, piso el suelo; Dib también se saco la gabardina y la remera, tuvo problemas para colocarse el traje, volteó a mirar a Púrpura que ya lo tenía puesto, no había tenido dificultad alguna en colocárselo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- preguntó apenado el pelinegro

-Tonto- Púrpura tan solo se rió un poco del sonrojo del humano, se acerco y comenzó a ayudarle- esta parte va hacia atrás, no adelante- le decía mientras le acomodaba la parte superior, estaba un tanto feliz, aquel humano había sido un excelente estratega al pensar el plan que llevaban a cabo, además estaba haciendo sacrificios, como el privarse de incontables horas de sueño, ya que había estado vigilando el sueño de Zim desde que lo había traído de Comidortia- listo…- se puso serio- ¡a traer la nave!- les grito a otros soldados que había allí

-En seguida- los soldados obedecieron trayendo la nave

Aquella era una nave bastante grande, muy diferente a los modelos de Tak y Zim, Dib se quedó sorprendido ante el tamaño de aquella nave, solo era una, él pensaba que serían dos como lo había acordado con los altos, miro como Púrpura revisaba la nave, desde el motor hasta las turbinas de arranque, absolutamente todo.

-¿Por qué revisas todo?- preguntó Dib al ver que Púr revisaba exhaustivamente

-La resistencia esta a todo lo que da a ultimas fechas, puede haber un infiltrado entre nosotros y que haya puesto una bomba en la nave…- justo en ese momento cerraba la parte delantera de la nave- revisión completa… vámonos- dijo mientras abría la compuerta de la nave e invitaba a Dib a subir primero

Dib se encamino a entrar a través de la rampa que se había desplegado desde la compuerta al piso, cuando fue detenido por uno de los consejeros.

-¡Mi alto!- el consejero respiraba agitado- ¡No puede permitir que un ser de una raza diferente a la nuestra suba a una nave dedicada a un alto!- se coloco justo a lado de Púr

-Y a ti que mas te da ¿no?, es mi nave y hago con ella lo que me place- Púr se cruzo de brazos y con la mirada le indico al humano que subiera, pero justo avanzo unos cuantos pasos, cuando el consejero lo detuvo de nuevo

-No se mueva- el consejero llevaba algo en la mano y con aquel objeto apuntaba a Dib, dejando al humano sorprendido- si da un paso mas le dispararé- le apuntaba con un arma láser- tengo toda la autoridad para detenerlos al ser el consejero de la mas alta Miooki

-Exacto, fuiste el consejero de la mas alta Miooki, pero ahora eres nuestro consejero- Púr se acerco a aquel soldado y le quito el arma de las manos- así que no me vengas con tonterías… ¡Sube a la nave Dib!

El humano acato la orden y subió a la nave, el consejero tan solo miro la cara de enojo de el alto, antes lo había visto enojado, pero no como esa vez.

-Pero mi alto… el protocolo indica que…

-¡Se lo del maldito protocolo! Yo el mas alto Púrpura en nombre de todo el imperio te nombro a ti Dib soldado elite con autoridad sobre parte de la tropa etcétera… ¿feliz consejero?…- dijo Púrpura con hastío mientras hacia ademanes con la mano

-¿Me hablaste?- Dib asomo la cabeza por la compuerta de la nave

-¡Entra ya!- se giro para ver a Dib- no es asunto tuyo

-¡Date prisa! Entre mas tarde salgamos, mas riesgo corre Rojo- se metió de nuevo a la nave- que molesto- dijo y se sentó en el asiento del piloto y cruzo las piernas, se sentía diferente en ese traje que le habían dado, se sentía con mas fuerza- ¿que estará pasando en Comidortia?… si Rojo no sabe pelear…- Dib llevo su dedo a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en que le estaría ocurriendo a Rojo- seguramente Sizz Lorr le debe estar dando una paliza…

-_COMIDORTIA, INTERIOR SHLOGOORGHS_-

-¡Y ESTA ES POR LA OCASIÓN EN QUE OBLIGASTE A PÚRPURA A HACER MIL ABDOMINALES!- Rojo tiro un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro del cocinero, este solo lo esquivo

-¡¿Cómo es posible que sepas pelear?- Sizz Lorr comenzaba a cansarse, no tenía tiempo de atacar a su superior- ¡Tú no eres bueno en las peleas!- sintió como era tomado por los brazos con los tubos que salieron de la PAK de Rojo

Sizz Lorr fue elevado por los aires, el cocinero sintió un golpe en su espalda y el sonido metálico de su PAK estrellándose contra una de las paredes de aquella habitación, el cocinero inmediatamente se puso en pie y se dirigió corriendo sobre sus patas mecánicas hacia Rojo, intento darle en la cara pero un fúrico Rojo le detuvo la mano, comenzó a torcerla, tan solo miraba como en la cara del alto se dibujaba una tétrica sonrisa…

-Tu no puedes…- fue silenciado por un golpe en su abdomen, sintió que se le nublaba la vista y se iba hacia atrás…

-_NAVE INMENSA_-

Dib ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ya habían pasado varios minutos y no veía la hora a la que Púrpura subiera a la nave, decidió echar un vistazo fuera para ver que ocurría; se puso en pie y caminó hasta la compuerta, pero un disparo lo alarmo, corrió y llegó justo a lado del alto, miro al consejero tirado en el piso de la nave en medio de un charco de sangre verdosa, Púrpura tenía levantada la mano en la que llevaba el láser que le había quitado anteriormente al consejero.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?- Dib preguntó alarmado

-Yo… yo…- Púrpura respiraba agitado

-¡Nadie toca a mi alto!- una voz un tanto chillona y gangosa los obligo a voltear, aquel irken que debía estar en su habitación, estaba allí parado con un láser de alto calibre en mano, aun apuntaba en dirección a donde estaba el consejero- ¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó

En ese momento unos guardias entraron a aquella sala, eran soldados elite, estaban agitados, uno de ellos se acerco hasta Zim y le tomo por el brazo, este de inmediato se soltó.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- apuntó al soldado con el arma, se hizo hacia atrás y tropezó con el cuerpo del consejero, se giro y le miro- Tu… tu… -pateo la cabeza de aquel cuerpo- tu fuiste el cliente mas frecuente- volvió a patearlo- ¡Púdrete bastardo!- pateó una y otra vez sin cesar- ¡Tu fuiste de los que mas me violó!

El consejero tan solo emitía fuertes quejidos al sentir el pie de Zim estrellarse en seco contra su rostro.

-¡Zim basta!- el pelinegro gritó y se fue contra el, lo tomo por los antebrazos y lo hizo hacia atrás, tan solo recibió un pisotón, de inmediato soltó a Zim, abrió los ojos y lo miro en cuclillas en el suelo y se abrazaba a si mismo.

-Me van a hacer daño… me van a hacer daño… solo quieren a Zim para eso…- decía en un tono apenas audible

-Zim… debes quedarte…- Púr toco el hombro de Zim, este de inmediato la golpeo con la suya

-¡No me toques!- Zim se puso en pie de inmediato- Quiero ir con ustedes- dijo severamente

-No puedes- Dib le dijo tajante- aun no estas recuperado… quiero que te quedes, además, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo y no sabemos como le este yendo a Rojo

-¿Mi mas alto Rojo fue a pelear?- Zim preguntó de manera normal, como si se le hubiese olvidado el enojo que llevaba encima- pensé que no sabia… recuerdo haber peleado con el en Devastis una vez… y le gané- Zim sonrió maliciosamente al recordar aquella pelea

-¡Sí!… y ¡tenemos que irnos ya!- gritó Púrpura mientras se dirigía a la rampa de entrada a la nave, tal parecía que le había molestado lo que Zim había dicho

-Esta bien…- Dib se encaminó atrás de Púr

-¡Quiero ir! ¡Zim ordena ir!- gritó a todo lo que la voz le permitía

Púr tan solo se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-No están arregladas tus patas mecánicas- se giró y miró que Zim lo miraba con furia, Púr tan solo suspiro- traigan un uniforme elite de la talla de Zim, extra-pequeña- se burlo un poco- arreglaré tus patas en el trayecto- dijo y entro finalmente a la nave

-¡¿Estás loco?- Dib fue a con Púr, lo tomó del hombro y lo giro de golpe- ¡Se tiene que quedar! ¡Se tiene que recuperar!- ahora lo tenia tomado del pecho

-¿Quieres escuchar que te reclame por el resto de tus días?… el vivirá mas tiempo que tú… te lo aseguro- la mirada del alto era de completa indiferencia

Dib se giró a ver a Zim, parecía estar mejor, se colocaba el uniforme, de vez en cuando golpeaba a los que le intentaban ayudar a colocarse el traje, su habilidad de recuperación era sorprendente. No sabía si se arrepentiría…

-Esta bien…- soltó al alto- pero si le pasa algo, será por tu culpa- Dib miró con enfado a Púr

Sin embargo, este lo ignoró por completo y entró a la nave, Dib le siguió, unos instantes después Zim también estaba dentro, Dib se encamino al asiento frente al tablero, desconoció por completo el diseño de la nave…, justo estaba por tocarlo cuando una mano le agarró firmemente la propia.

-¡No humano! ¡Siéntate en el asiento trasero!- dijo Púr de una manera severa mientras le dedicaba una mirada igual al humano

-¿Por qué?- Dib se quedó asombrado por la rabia que podían irradiar los ojos de Púrpura, además de que el agarre era muy fuerte

-¡Porque yo lo digo!… además…- soltó la mano de Dib para después limpiársela con su propio uniforme- esta es una nave diferente a la de Zim o la de Tak…- colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura- y si la conduces tu puede que nos estrellemos…

Dib comenzó a pensar, eso era cierto, aquella nave era diferente… Púr tenía razón… era la primera vez que miraba un modelo como ese, no podía arriesgarse a que algo en su plan saliera mal; se puso en pie y dejo que el alto se sentara.

-Mi alto… creí que usted no sabía como conducir una nave…- Zim se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y miro a Púr… al escuchar que el alto manejaría la nave… se le habían venido recuerdos de cuando hacían las pruebas de pilotaje en Devastis… mas de una vez se habían estrellado al momento en que Púr conducía

Púr tan solo se giró a ver a Zim… le guiñó el ojo, el ojirosa inmediatamente entendió lo que el alto trataba de decirle… solo se quedó en silencio y le sonrió al alto… era un excelente plan el que traía entre manos.

Dib fue y se sentó en el asiento trasero, observó como aquellos dos se miraban…

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- preguntó el humano, se le hacia bastante sospechosa la manera en que se miraban

-Nada humano- contesto el alto con tranquilidad mientras encendía el motor de la nave

-¡Díganme! ¡¿Tienes pensado desobedecer el plan?… ¡Dime tu…- no terminó de hablar, pues desde fuera comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos

-¡ESPEREN! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR!- una pequeña voz alerto a todos, y por la puerta de la nave entro un pequeño robot agitado- Quiero ayudar a mi amo…- apretaba un pequeño alce entre sus manos

-Somos demasiados Gir…- Dib de nuevo no terminó de hablar, inmediatamente Púr lo interrumpió

-Siéntate atrás con Dib- dijo y cerró la compuerta de la nave, encendió los propulsores y esta se elevo de inmediato, movió algunas cosas en el tablero y ya estaban fuera de la Inmensa- dejaré en automático hasta que te repare Zim… tendré que tocarte…

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Zim, estaba recordando cuando Sizz Lorr le había dicho lo mismo…

-_Recuerdos de Zim_-

_-Creo que es hora Zim… has quedado preñado… y eso no es posible…- Sizz Lorr llevaba una jeringa en las manos, tenía un líquido negroso en ella_

_Zim no podía decir ni hacer nada, estaba demasiado debil como para hablar. Tan solo estaba recostado en la cama, bocabajo, con heridas en su espalda, recientemente el mayor le había azotado por desobedecerlo, el menor tan solo sintió un tirón en su brazo, lo colocaron boca arriba y miro al ojimorado, se le salieron unas lagrimas, todo su cuerpo le dolía._

_-Yo ya no quería tocarte… te iba a dejar descansar pero…- Sizz Lorr preparó la jeringa- pero lo siento Zim… tengo que tocarte otra vez…- tan solo clavo la aguja en su brazo, aquel líquido comenzó a vaciarse…_

_EL ojirosa comenzó a convulsionar, sentía un gran dolor en su abdomen, como si le clavaran taladros en el… su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de manera involuntaria, convulsionaba y Sizz Lorr tan solo se reía al momento de que Zim vomitaba demasiada sangre. _

_Zim lanzaba gritos de dolor, se tocaba su vientre, sentía como el smeet en su interior se despegaba de sus entrañas, sentía como se quemaba por dentro, se retorció de dolor hasta que Sizz Lorr le detuvo el cuerpo, separó sus piernas y con unas pinzas separó también una cavidad que se había abierto en su entrepierna, introdujo en ella otras de un tamaño mediano, y comenzó a sacar parte por parte el smeet, empezando por las piernas, los brazos, el tronco y al final la cabeza; Zim tan solo se retorcía de dolor._

_El irken mayor había terminado de sacar al smeet, guardó las pinzas y retiró las otras que mantenían abierta la cavidad; el ojirosa solo estaba boca arriba, miraba el techo de aquella habitación, se sentía tan degradado, no había podido defender a su smeet, aunque fuera de ese bastardo, le hubiera gustado defenderse… pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, sentía como se ahogaba, no tenía fuerza para girarse y vomitar lo que tenía en la garganta, tosió tratando de escupir lo que fuese que trajera en su garganta, pero no podía; Sizz Lorr se percató de esto y lo giró, inmediatamente Zim escupió un coagulo de sangre, Zim observó detenidamente a éste y en el venía un ser pequeño, con sus antenas a media formación, unos pequeños brazos y piernas, y unos bonitos ojos sin vida color morado… _

_El irken extendió su mano para tratar de tocarlo por lo menos, pero otra mas grande se lo impidió, tomo aquel pequeño smeet y lo aplastó con fuerza, Zim solo comenzó a llorar, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrodilló en la cama._

_-Es..tú…pi…do…- no pudo decir mas, pues Sizz Lorr lo había callado dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Zim tan solo salió proyectado fuera de la cama y se estrelló contra la pared_

_-Eso te pasa por no decirme que estabas en tu período de fertilidad- dijo el mayor tajante, se acercó y lo tomo por las antenas, lo lanzó de nuevo a la cama- me encargaré de deshacerme de estas cosas- miró al smeet en su mano y lo aplastó mas fuerte, después soltó una risotada que se pudo escuchar en todo Comidortia._

_Zim tan solo lloraba, se sentía impotente ante Sizz Lorr, su altura no le ayudaba y ese estado menos… se sentía… tan debil…_

-_Fin recuerdos Zim_-

Púrpura se acerco a Zim, llevaba lo que parecía ser un nuevo modelo de patas mecánicas, esto lo supuso Dib de inmediato, pues en el paquete estaba escrito algo en el idioma irken.

-_´ Para soldado elite ´_- leyó en su pensamiento el humano

-No me toques… no me toques…- decía el irken una y otra vez, se abrazaba a si mismo

-Zim…- dijo Dib en un tono de susurro, le dolía ver a Zim de esa manera, sea lo que fuese lo que había recordado, lo lastimaba mucho, el (Dib) deseaba abrazarlo e intentar comprenderlo; pero Zim no se dejaría tocar

-Zim…- Púrpura se acerco aun mas a el- solo tocaré tu PAK para arreglarla, no tocaré ninguna parte de tu cuerpo… confía en mi

Zim se giró a verlo, por alguna razón la mirada de Púr le daba confianza… solo una mirada así podía tranquilizarlo; el irken se giró sobre la silla y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, se aferró a la silla con sus garras.

Dib notó la tranquilidad con la que Púr trataba a Zim, y como éste estaba tranquilo, además, se suponía que el alto no sabía nada de tecnología, sin embargo, estaba reparando la PAK de Zim y había revisado toda la nave… eso era algo muy sospechoso…

Pasaron las horas y parecían no llegar, Dib de tanto en tanto se quedaba dormido, hasta que le dieron aviso finalmente.

-¡Despierta ya humano!- le gritó Púr, mientras comenzaba a estacionar la nave despacio- ¡Tú también Zim!- le gritó al irken, el no distinguiría mas, trataría a ambos como soldados que eran en ese momento

Dib abrió los ojos sorprendido, el mechón de su cabello estaba hacia adelante y con una mano lo hizo hacia atrás, miró como la nave ya estaba estacionada, se puso en pie, Zim hizo lo mismo al igual que el alto, todos se dirigieron a la compuerta que se abrió automáticamente, bajaron, Púr llevaba en sus manos un láser de alto calibre, Zim igual y Dib iba completamente desarmado, noto que ambos irken andaban sobre sus patas mecánicas, y el tenía que correr para alcanzarlos, las patas que ahora tenía Zim eran más grandes y se notaban mas fuertes que antes.

-¡Esperen!- Dib estaba agitado- ¡Yo no tengo esas articulaciones mecánicas como ustedes!

-¡Eso es triste humano!… ¡Pero tengo que ir por mi hermano!- el alto avanzó mas rápido que antes

_-´´¿Qué tan lejos puede estar Shloogorghs?´´_- pensó el pelinegro mientras se detenía a descansar un poco, en ese momento miró a su lado una nave que tenía la apariencia de una motocicleta, tenía las llaves puestas, solo se subió en ella sin saber de quien podría ser, la encendió- espero que tenga un mecanismo parecido a la patentada por mi y mi padre- comenzó a conducirla

-¡Esa es mi nave!- gritó algún desconocido

Dib giró su cabeza- ¡Lo siento! ¡La devuelvo mas tarde!

El tipo comenzó a correr detrás de el hasta que lo alcanzó.

-¡Soy de la milicia elite irken!- dijo con nerviosismo en su voz- ¡aunque no lo parezco!- aceleró inmediatamente para dejar atrás a aquel alienígena y alcanzar finalmente a los irken que estaban muy adelante y justo frente a la puerta del restaurante, parados sobre sus patas esperando a Dib- ¡Ya vine!- gritó y justo en ese momento perdió el control de la nave, miró como ambos irken solo se hacían a un lado… tan solo sintió el dolor de estamparse contra la puerta para sentir luego el dolor de una dura pared, cayó de espaldas- es…estoy bien…- se puso en pie y levantó el dedo pulgar

-Arruinando el elemento sorpresa humano… y tu eras el que quería que todo saliera perfecto- Púrpura se cruzo de brazos

Dib se recuperó rápidamente, Púrpura se encaminó a la habitación en la que había estado anteriormente y llevaba el láser apuntando, para disparar en el momento en que fuera necesario… realmente no quería usarlo…

-_Habitación trasera_-

Sizz Lorr había retomado el control, o eso parecía, tenía tomado por el tobillo a Rojo, lo tenía cabeza abajo, recientemente le había logrado arrancar las patas mecánicas y ahora lo azotaba contra una de las paredes, Rojo tan solo soltaba quejidos.

-¡Te dije que no eras mas que basura!- lo azotó una vez mas- pero me diste una muy buena paliza- lo volvió a azotar, lo tomo por el cuello, lo tenía acorralado, con su otra mano le arrancó la parte superior del uniforme y la inferior, tan solo lo había dejado en unas mallas negras

Rojo había dejado de poner resistencia, no le contestaba, no hacia nada, solo se estaba dejando toquetear por el cocinero.

-Cuando te arresten…- empezó a decir el alto con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando- te enviaré a Blorch… a que te devoren las ratas mutante…- recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y una patada en el abdomen, lo hizo escupir sangre- ¡No se que sientes al abusar de los irken que enviamos para que los endereces!- recibió otro golpe

-Se siente… realmente bien- esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto de sangre, Rojo le había abierto la herida que tenía en la frente- y yo no se como es que te volviste tan bueno para las peleas…- se acercó al cuello del alto y le mordió fuerte

-No has estado cerca de mi hermano y yo…- se quejó al terminar la frase, Sizz Lorr lo había tomado de su miembro y lo apretaba con fuerza

-No… porque me enviaron a este maldito lugar lleno de grasa- recorrió con su lengua el pecho del alto, y en algunas ocasiones mordía con fuerza

-Mejor te enviaré a la Tierra… allí hay peores lluvias que en Irk… son mas ácidas- Rojo se rió ampliamente, parecía no importarle los golpes o las mordidas que iba recibiendo

-Basta de caricias…- Sizz Lorr sacó de su PAK unos tubos que apresaron los brazos y cuello de Rojo, el cocinero le bajo aquellas mallas y lo giró, justo estaba por penetrarlo cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen, bajo la mirada y miro mas sangre brotar

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!- Púrpura soltó el láser y corrió hasta donde estaba Sizz Lorr, alcanzó a tomarlo del hombro y lo tiró al suelo, se le subió sobre el abdomen ensangrentado y comenzó a golpearle el rostro con demasiada fuerza- ¡TU MALDITO PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡TE PUDRIRÁS EN LA PRISIÓN DE VORT! ¡TE LO JURO POR EL PODER DEL TODOPODEROSO ALTO IRK!- lo tomó por las antenas y comenzó a azotarle la cabeza contra el piso, quedando solo manchas verdes

Dib y Zim se miraron, Zim se quedo mas sorprendido que Dib… nunca había visto asi a Rojo.

-Dale… Púr…- Rojo cayó al piso de cara, no se movía

Púrpura se había detenido para ver como su hermano caía al piso, ahora si estaba mas enfurecido que antes, se puso en pie y tomo el láser de alto calibre, le apunto directo a la cabeza.

-Es hora de que mueras Sizz Lorr… muere por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar a mi hermano y a mi en Devastis… y muere por lo que le hiciste a Zim…- Púr parecía querer llorar o algo así- y pensar que te consideraba un gran cocinero y excelente soldado- Púrpura accionó aquel láser

En toda la habitación se escucho el eco del disparo, Púrpura había cerrado los ojos y por sus mejillas caían lagrimas, el nunca había matado a nadie, pero ese bastardo le había hecho demasiado daño a Zim y a Rojo.

Dib había cerrado los ojos, eso no estaba en el plan, y aun no se había decidido en si mataban o no a Sizz Lorr, pero ahora ya no había tiempo para decidir, Púrpura lo había matado sin ninguna autorización; además, los había cerrado porque no quería ver la ejecución de alguien.

Zim se quedo observando atentamente, no hubiera querido perderse ningún detalle de la ejecución de ese tipo…

Púrpura abrió los ojos, sentía como una mano apretaba fuertemente la suya, la mano en la que tenía ese láser, se vio obligado a soltarlo por la misma fuerza; miró que el disparo había fallado, solo había rosado el rostro del cocinero.

-Rojo… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó el ojirojo a Púrpura

-Si Púr- el ojimorado se abrazo a su hermano- perdona por no haber llegado antes- se apretaba contra el

-No te preocupes…- Rojo se rió un poco- tu no eres nada bueno en eso de andar portando el láser, te dije que éste se porta con la mano izquierda y al disparar no se cierran los ojos- le acarició la cabeza a su hermano mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, se acercó a su rostro, rozó sus labios y cerró sus ojos

-¡Alto, alto!- Dib los separó colocando sus manos en el pecho de ambos- no entiendo nada… Rojo le pregunta a Rojo y Púrpura le responde a Púrpura- el humano estaba confundido por la situación

-Verás humano…- comenzó a hablar rojo, sin embargo notó que el cocinero que yacía en el suelo comenzaba a despertar

Sizz Lorr parecía salir del estado inconsciente en el que estaba, moviéndose un poco, inmediatamente Rojo le puso un pie en el cuello y lo piso con fuerza, se inclinó un poco hacia delante de manera que el cocinero lo mirará bien, se llevó la mano a la espalda y presionó un botón en su PAK… ahora ya no lucía como Rojo, si no que ahora era Púrpura, su hermano realizó la misma acción y ahora se veía como Rojo.

-¿Has estado tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros que ni siquiera recuerdas que nosotros hacíamos esto en publico todo el tiempo?- Púrpura pisó el cuello de Sizz Lorr con mas fuerza que antes

-Ahora… se porque… ''habías mejorado tanto en pelea''- dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible, el pie sobre su cuello no le permitía hablar bien

-¡Ustedes desobedecieron el plan!- Dib les gritó- ¡Esto pudo haber puesto en peligro todo!

-¡Cállate mono!- Zim habló por primera vez en aquel restaurante- seguramente este fue un plan que ingeniaron los altos a tus espaldas por el bien de la misión… además…- se acerco a donde estaba el cuerpo de Sizz Lorr- tengo ganas de hacer esto- pateó el rostro del cocinero con fuerza- ¡Por haberme violado tantas veces basura!- lo pateó una y otra vez, sangre salpicaba hacia su traje, sus zapatos estaban manchados de verde, pero no le importaba, cada vez lo pateaba con mas fuerza

Era la primera vez que Dib veía a Zim en ese estado de furia, bueno, ya lo había visto asi antes, pero no a ese grado de seguir moliendo a golpes a alguien.

-¡No podemos matarlo!- gritó Rojo- ¡Dib, llama a la seguridad Irken! ¡Ahora!- sabía que no detendrían a Zim estando colérico, tenían mas años de conocerlo y sabían que Zim así no se detendría hasta no terminar con el objeto de su odio

Dib que seguía observando, fue sacado de su trance e inmediatamente tomo un comunicador que venía en el traje, lo sacó y encendió.

-Llamando a la seguridad Irken… llamando a la seguridad irken, específicamente la flota elite número 1 destinada a la captura, repito flota uno destinada a la captura- guardo el comunicador e inmediatamente se acercó a Zim y lo tomo por los brazos- ¡Zim detente! ¡No pode…- no termino de hablar, sintió como uno de los tubos de la PAK de Zim le golpeaba el rostro, se hizo hacia atrás y se lo cubrió con sus manos, no sentía el lado izquierdo de su rostro

Púrpura se acerco de inmediato a Dib y le quitó las manos de su rostro.

-Esto se ve mal…- dijo, su rostro y voz denotaban nerviosismo

Dib solo los miraba a ambos altos preocupados.

-¿Qué se ve mal?- preguntó el humano, se estaba preocupando, aparte que estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad en su rostro

-¡No debiste de haberle dado las extremidades de elite Rojo!- Púr sacó de su PAK un comunicador- envíen una flota de médicos- dijo tranquilamente y guardó el comunicador- Zim no sabe como controlarlas… el solo ha recibido el instructivo de las de soldado invasor- se acercó al rostro de Dib y lo observó detenidamente- no esta tan mal… solo te pondremos un implante ocular y eso será suficiente…

-¡¿QUÉ?- replicó Dib, eso sonaba definitivamente mal

En ese momento entraron los soldados de seguridad, tomaron a Sizz Lorr con lo que parecían ser unos ganchos, Zim se los estaba impidiendo, a cada tanto les golpeaba también con sus extremidades.

-¡Duerman a Zim!- gritó Rojo al ver que el menor de los irken no dejaba que capturaran a Sizz Lorr

Uno de los médicos se acerco por la espalda del irken y tan solo le clavó la aguja en el cuello, e intento alejarse lo mas pronto posible… pero cayó al piso inconsciente al recibir un golpe por parte de Zim.

El ojirosa comenzó a sentirse mareado, tan solo alcanzo a divisar cuando metían al cocinero a una jaula.

-¡A donde quiera que vallas Zim, TE SEGUIRÉ!- el cocinero comenzó a gritar justo cuando se llevaban la jaula- ¡TE SEGUIRÉ Y ME LLEVARÉ LO QUE ES MÍO!- golpeaba los barrotes, no podía usar sus patas mecánicas ya que Rojo se las había desactivado anteriormente- ¡VOLVERÉ POR MI SMEET!

Fue el ultimo grito que escucho el ojirosa, puesto que después se quedó profundamente dormido a causa del sedante que le habían inyectado.

-_Algunos días después_-

-Me llevaré a Zim conmigo- dijo el pelinegro al ver que Zim se había recuperado completamente

-No creo que sea lo ideal Dib…- dijo Púrpura mientras comía una dona

-Así es…- Rojo decidió completar el dialogo de su hermano, ya que lo notó demasiado ocupado devorando su dona y una malteada- lo ideal sería tenerlo en observación para estar al pendiente del desarrollo del smeet… creo que es la primera vez que un irken queda preñado…

-¡Me lo llevaré! ¡Yo me encargaré de cuidar de el!- Dib parecía decidido en su decisión

-¡Se quedará aquí! ¡Es una orden directa de los altos!- Púrpura también replico, a pesar de tener la boca llena de comida

-¡¿Para qué? ¡Para que el mismo consejero sea su ´´ cliente frecuente ´´- Dib se acercó y cerró su puño frente al rostro del alto

-Ese no se acercará mas, lo enviamos a la prisión de Vort junto con Sizz Lorr- comenzó a hablar Rojo

-Y están en el pabellón de máxima seguridad… tu mismo lo viste- Púrpura se cruzó de brazos, ahora llevaba un burrito en su mano

-¡Habrá muchos que quieran con Zim!- replicó Dib, no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que se intentaba ganar

Justo iban a replicar ambos altos, cuando un grito los detuvo, e hizo que los tres seres en plena discusión se giraran a ver de donde provenía.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Zim- siempre tratan a Zim como un objeto- parecía querer llorar, su abdomen se notaba un poco mas que los días anteriores- Zim no quiere ser mas un objeto- se abrazó a si mismo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo- ¡NO QUIERO A ESTE SMEET!- comenzó a golpearse a si mismo nuevamente, alertando a Dib

-¡ZIM BASTA!- Dib gritó y se le acercó, se arrodilló frente a el y lo tomo de la mano y lo miro fijamente a los ojos- escucha Zim- apretó con fuerza ya que el irken intentaba soltársele- si tu no quieres a ese bebé… yo lo cuidaré, yo te cuidaré… yo los cuidaré- el humano intentó abrazarlo sin éxito

El irken tan solo miró a Dib, comenzó a pensar acerca de los hechos sucedidos los días anteriores, reflexionó sobre como el humano había estado sin comer ni dormir por estar a lado de su cama, como había dejado su vida en la Tierra tan solo por salvarlo, siendo que bien pudo haberlo dejado pudrirse en esa maldita habitación de Comidortia, además, ese miedo que le invadía al momento de tener esas pesadillas en las que Sizz Lorr lo torturaba de la manera mas cruel… acaso realmente…

-Dib…- se acercó a el humano y le abrazó, tomando por sorpresa a el humano- me iré contigo- sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar tener una visión de lo que le hacía ese bastardo en Comidortia; inmediatamente se soltó y se hizo hacia atrás, no quería dañar al humano, con que el haberle herido de gravedad el rostro y casi hacerlo perder un ojo había sido suficiente

Dib inmediatamente se alegró, se llevaría a Zim consigo, se puso en pie y se giró a ver a los altos que lo miraban con enojo.

-Dejaremos que Zim se valla contigo humano, pero tienes que cuidarlo bien, y reportarnos mensualmente su estado ¿entendido?- dijo Rojo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de con enojo

-Así será- sonrió el pelinegro

**-**_**4 años después**_**-**

-Ve por la pelota Skirllex - Dib le dijo a un pequeño de piel verdosa y ojos morados

El pequeño que tenía un disfraz humano que constaba de lentes de contacto violetas y peluca negra corrió hasta una banca cercana, en la cual estaba sentado Zim que observaba como el humano y el smeet jugaban felices.

-Mami, ¿me pasas la pelota que esta por tus pies?- el pequeño hablaba de forma muy clara para tener cuatro años, en parte se debía a la inteligencia que obtenía por parte de su PAK

-No soy tu mamá- dijo Zim tajantemente, miró al menor con desprecio, era el vivo retrato de Sizz Lorr

-Pero mami…- no terminó de hablar, se había asustado al ver como su ´´ mamá ´´ se ponía en pie y le amenazaba con golpearlo, el pequeño tan solo cerró sus ojos

-¡No Zim!- Dib había llegado justo a tiempo para detener la mano del irken

-¡Suéltame humano!- Zim miró a Dib con enojo

-Con una vez que lo dejaras caer de la cuna fue suficiente ¿no?- soltó a Zim, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la pelota- vamos a seguir jugando Kirx- le sonrió al menor, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa muy amplia e inocente

Era cierto, ya lo había dejado caer de la cuna en una ocasión, este accidente provocó que el pequeño se abriera la frente, justo encima de su ojo izquierdo, obteniendo así una cicatriz parecida a la de su padre.

-¡Claro papi!- corrió hasta el centro del parque y esperó a que su ´´ papá ´´ fuera con el.

Cuando Dib llegó, siguieron jugando, Zim tan solo seguía observando desde aquella banca…

-_Vort_-

-No se te olvide hacer lo que te dije Stirk*- dijo aquel prisionero estando aun en las sombras de aquella celda

-No señor… no se me olvida, lo buscaré, lo localizaré nuevamente, pero…- dijo aquel irken con nerviosismo

-¡¿Pero que?- el prisionero se acerco a los barrotes de electricidad que lo mantenían cautivo, dejando ver así su desfigurado rostro

-¿Me dejará cuantas veces quiera?- sonrió nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Si… cuantas veces quieras- aquel prisionero soltó una risotada que pudo escucharse hasta afuera de la prisión de Vort, e incluso hasta la nave Inmensa.

**Todo lo que inicia… tiene que acabar, en este caso, es el fin de un fic que me llenó de satisfacción porque ha sido el primero de Invasor Zim que escribí, y mas importante, que me anime a subir… **

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, que hayan disfrutado las escenas de tortura y violencia tanto como yo, y que en este ultimo capítulo hayan disfrutado de la aparición de Kirx, el pequeño smeet de Zim y Sizz Lorr, ya estaba planeada su aparición, las chicas del grupo lo han de saber, porque en una ocasión pregunté que nombre le quedaría mejor.

**Agradecimientos: **

Nyappy, te agradezco el nombre amiga.

Invader Radiack: gracias por decirme que tal iba en las escenas de violencia, y porque a pesar de ser chico leíste el fic ^/^

Las chicas del grupo… o queridas chicas… muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de cuando lo subiría.

Y por supuesto a ustedes, las/los que leyeron esta historia que me encantó.

Puedo asegurarles de que también me tardé porque me estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que le había hecho a Zim, me sentía tan mal porque fui bien perra con el, una desgraciada pero asi lo ameritaba la historia (como me dijo mi amigo Invader).

Ahora, algunas cosas curiosas y referencias de la historia (la mayoría son referencias).

1.- Me basé en el episodio 26, no en el 16 como escribí en el primer capítulo, fue un error y me disculpo

2.- En todas las ocasiones en que Zim apareció con disfraz humano, escribí que tenía ojos azules, cuando son violetas, pido una disculpa por eso; después aseguré que había corregido cuando no era cierto, la historia que había corregido era otra.

3.- El sexto dialogo del primer capítulo esta basado en el episodio 14, Especial de la noche de brujas de horroroso terror, en donde Zim le grita a Gir

Zim: ¡Gir entra en modo de defensa!

E inmediatamente Gir camina hacia la ventana y se va por ella XD

4.- Escribía 'Eskuela' como debería de ser, en lugar de 'Escuela'

5.- La historia se desarrollaría originalmente con Zim de la misma estatura que Dib, sin embargo, decidí que fuera de la misma altura de cuando llegó a la Tierra, para que fuera mas violable, por así decirlo.

6.- Nunca terminaron el proyecto de geografía que había encargado la profesora.

7.- La profesora que retuvo a Dib en el salón (capítulo 2), se llama Lizbeth… mas corto Liz, quienes conocen mi cuenta de face, soy Liza… por mi nombre, Lizbeth, la profesora Liz aparecerá en las siguientes historias, por lo que ahora se convierte en un OC mío xD (soy yo… yo fui la maestra todo este tiempo!)

8.- Todo el capítulo 2 fue dedicado a Dib… tuvo una mala racha ese día, de ahí el nombre del capítulo, Mala Racha.

9.- En el capítulo 3 Zim tuvo una pesadilla en la cual aparece Dib, la razón de porque Dib aparece en sus pesadillas, es porque el teme que le hagan un daño a Dib, y quien termina ocasionándoselo es el, al momento de casi hacerlo perder un ojo en este capítulo.

10.- En ese mismo capítulo (3), Sizz Lorr le arranca las patas mecánicas a Zim, como en el episodio de The planet jackers y en otro que realmente no recuerdo el nombre…

12.- La primera vez que Zim se golpeó el abdomen para hacerse abortar, la idea la tome de un episodio de La Ley y el orden, en este episodio, la chica no quería a su bebé, por lo que se golpeaba a sí misma con sus puños o las muñecas, asi como Zim lo hizo en este capítulo.

13.- Fue Dib el que rescató a Zim, se disfrazó del mas alto Rojo.

14.- A pesar de ser Dib disfrazado de Rojo, tuvo que gritarle a Zim para tapar las sospechas de Sizz Lorr que seguía parado fuera de la habitación.

15.- La razón de porque me salté la parte del rescate… bueno, porque no se me ocurría nada ¬¬Uu

16.- En el capítulo 4 Rojo tuvo un momento de profunda reflexión… esos que los irken tiene veces a lo largo de su vida XD

17.- El motivo de porque Rojo se disfrazo de Púr y Púr de rojo es sencillo… porque Rojo es mejor en tecnología que Púr, y Púr en pelea que Rojo…. Esta idea la obtuve del primer episodio de IZ, cuando Rojo arma a Gir, y en el episodio 21, Conductores remotos del espacio exterior, quien hace el diagnostico manual es Rojo.

18.- En el capítulo 4, cuando los hermanos se ´´ pelean ´´, es porque están entrenando para distraer a Sizz Lorr xD

19.- Este ultimo capi… tuvo 14 paginas, contando esta en la que vienen los datos curiosos, es el capítulo de pesadillas mas largo que hice, ya que todos oscilaban entre las 6 y las 8 paginas.

20.- Este debió haber sido el capi 5, pero decidí poner esa carta que decía que las historias ranking M serían borradas, porque, porque se me hizo muy importante; por lo que este capítulo sería ahora el 6.

21.- Si han leído JTHM, notarán que cuando el auto en el que viaja Johnny con otro tipo se estampa contra un local, Nny sale disparado y cae al piso, se levanta y grita: ¡Estoy bien! ¡Mi columna vertebral estalló pero estoy bien!... Fue lo que ocurrió aquí, cuando Dib se estampa en la nave, se levanta y alza el pulgar y dice: Estoy bien XD

Bien… estas fueron 21 de los datos que se me hicieron mas importantes, si ustedes encuentran algún otro, háganmelo saber xD.

Aviso que me tomaré un descanso para escribir los 27 fics que tengo pendientes, todos de Invasor Zim y también aviso… son ZaDr ¬w¬+

Ahora si me voy… cuídense mucho, Invasora C. se despide con saludo militar y con lagrimas en los ojos. (TuT)7.

**Sábado 30 de Junio de 2012**

**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
